Wave Child
by almakarma18
Summary: Everything that has happened so far was all because of what she wants. It doesn't matter if she was an evil person in their eyes or the cause of all those deaths. She would make sure to see the end result of her actions. She was only being selfish and she doesn't see anything wrong with it because after all, humans are all selfish being.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **Wave Child**

By: _**almakarma18**_

 **Everything that has happened so far was all because of what she wants. It doesn't matter if she was an evil person in their eyes or the cause of all those deaths.**

 **She would make sure to see the end result of her actions.**

 **She was only being selfish and she doesn't see anything wrong with it because after all, humans are all selfish being.**

 **Rated M - Spoiler! Warning!**

.

 _Evil is unavoidable so every human being should learn to deal with it. ~ unknown_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Being alive or being dead was something she has never cared about… not even a little bit.

Even imagining what would the after-life would be after she finally face death has never even once cross her mind… because from the very start she wasn't really in control with her own life.

She knew from the very beginning that she would likely experiencing a fitting hell just for herself when she finally died.

Why would she be so sure that she would meet hell?

Well…

Because, of all the sins she has committed in her entire life.

It all started the moment that she was born with a terrorist of a father.

A very tyrant, cruel, psychotic and a madman of a father.

The only reason that her father has kept her by his side was because she was born with a brilliant mind or else she would probably been dead.

The prodigious mind that she has was use by her father to kill and massacre countless and thousands of innocent lives.

At 4 years old, she was already a murderer from the plan and invention that she made that causes for many people to die.

Of course it took her awhile to learn that killing people wasn't right since she was merely a child then even if she was called a genius.

Her father has never once taught her about what was right and wrong after all.

It didn't help at all that only a mad man was her only company in her younger years.

When she finally realizes what she was doing, it was already too late because she was already too deep into it.

She couldn't stop anymore from what she was doing.

Then a few years later when she was only 8 years old her father suddenly had a brilliant idea as he decided to create an organization.

The organization motto was to change the unfair world; it was his reason in order to get more people to join his group.

However, she knew that it was all a lie… her father was only using those people in order to kill more people, and to feel more in power.

Thus people dying left and right as her father act as the leader, the ruler, like a tyrant king hidden behind his saint mask as he uses and command those naïve people.

She knew that she should have done something, change anything but she just watch and follow her father, even if her father suddenly decided another brilliant idea and decided to train her to be an assassin, to be a skilled killer.

Thus, she trained and became an assassin, a killer, along with other children that has their family, their love one, killed unfairly while some was already broken beyond measure because of the extreme abuse that they have experience in their younger years.

While some adults that were the same as her father trained along with them, the type of person that wanted to kill with their own hands and wasn't content in just watching the chaos and havoc that they cause.

However, something changes in her life when she was in her young teens.

It was during the rare time that her father let her go out alone, only in a safe environment like in the park, that she met her first real friend, a person that was far older than her.

Her father love to travel around the world, causing havoc left and right and they were in the Japan during that day.

Her older friend has been a fiery and cheeky girl with a good heart inside her.

She has long master and could easily tell the difference between people, either they came from the category of being good or bad and in between from years of accompanying and watching different type of people all her entire life.

Yamada Kohana, a simple Japanese college student studying in Tokyo was her first real friend, who became her best friend and later on became her older sister figure.

It was also Kohana that has introduced her to manga; it was one of her favorite hobby that is why she broke her promise on her madman of a father and tried to read about it because Kohana became more important than anything else.

That was the day that she finally found something that she love.

Meeting Kohana granted her to experience everything positive in life has to offer and made her feel human and normal for once even if it was only for a short time.

Although she was saddened that she left the country of Japan with her father, she was quite happy because she still has a mean to contact her friend, her older sister figure even if she wasn't in the same country anymore.

However, she could feel the creeping horror as she watched her father laugh madly with mirth in his eyes about the international news of destruction that he causes by himself without her help this time around.

He was proud about himself over the fact that he has just killed numerous peoples without her help.

She could only watched with blank eyes as the content of people that perish on that day was shown in the news as she felt something inside of her snap.

She couldn't even show a reaction when she read with her own eyes on Yamada Kohana name being listed down on the death toll of one of the casualties.

During the day after that and the next few days, she felt lost, confuse, sad, and lonely and a burning feeling that she couldn't quite figure out at the same time.

However, it became more apparent to her what she was feeling one day when she was studying what her emotion was as she read numerous manga to figure out the burning emotion that she was feeling.

The manga was surprisingly a good book to study or for her to learn about feelings and emotions, especially what a specific action a person would or should take in every scenario.

Then a few days later, she found herself staring into the muted horror and fear lacing eyes of the man that has controlled her entire life and only one thought cross her mind even if she was currently covered with bloods all over her body while numerous mutilated dead bodies was around them.

 _Pathetic…_

For the first time, she felt ashamed that she let her entire life be controlled by such a pathetic man; however she could only easily shrug her shoulder just like how she has always done in her entire life.

It was also the day that she smiled for the first time for her father, a happy and warmth one at that as she watched her father scream in antagonizing and torturous pain lacing in his voice, not even stopping one bit even if her father started pleading and begging for her to end his life already, to make it all stop.

She just let out an innocent and happy laugh as her answer because didn't he said that she need to do the opposite during this kind of scenario? That is why she just continues and stares to her father even if light was slowly disappearing from her father eyes.

See? She was being a good daughter since she was following what her father has always taught her.

Then the next few days, weeks and months, bombs and massacres all over the world were being reported in the news.

And finally, she was standing in the shadow with a small smile on her face as she stared at the corpse of a young teen before her and she knew on that moment on that Kohana is currently proud of her.

How could Kohana not be proud of her?

She finally managed to dispose every last members of her father organization.

It was finally gone, it was finally over.

She was doing the right thing so she was sure that Kohana would be proud of her, her actions was just like the scenario of one of Kohana favorite manga!

So she was quite happy that no one was causing trouble anymore, the world was going to return to the way it was before, a much more peaceful world because she stop her mad man of a father from further creating chaos everywhere.

So she nodded her head in satisfaction and walked away.

It was time for her to visit Kohana grave.

However, she never reaches her destination as the airplane that she was riding the next day explodes and pummeled down into the sea.

Thus ending her life into that world.

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

She knew what kind of person she was.

She knew that she wasn't really right in the head sometimes… well most of the time.

She knew that she was a killer, a murderer.

She knew that despite learning what was wrong and right during her short term of freedom that she still act like what she uses too when she was still with the company of her father.

And she knew in a fact that there are a few moment of time that she has acted just like how her father acted.

She could be quite apathetic, murderous and a cunning little e bitch most of the entire time because in the end, she could not entirely change how the way she is.

After all, it was how the way she was raise from the moment of her birth by her mad man of a father.

She really tried before but it wasn't just that easy to change no matter how much she tried, maybe… just maybe some things are meant to happen or some are just meant to stay that way and she just accept it with a heavy heart and in a resign way in the end.

However she also knew that she could be kind and nice to other people.

That she could love others and cherish someone.

It was what Kohana taught her after all even if it was only a short experience… but Kohana was a big impact in her life.

Kohana was the one who show her the fun and joy of living or precisely she was the one who completed her.

She was her light in her dark, dark world.

The blissful and peaceful feeling that she felt during those days was the reason that she prefers the positive emotions that she experiences rather than what her childhood feelings felt like.

But she still couldn't forget her darker side no matter what, because she was both light and dark.

And she accepted herself for who she really was.

She wasn't a saint since she wasn't really the kind of a person that would just offer her hand to save someone else, nor was she an evil person since she wouldn't just go around killing people left and right for no reason at all, that is why she believe that she was in between the two, because she is the kind of person that could be kind but evil at the same time.

Despite also being label as a genius, she was a rather open minded person and a believer of supernatural thing despite how her mind seemed to protest and screamed impossible when she couldn't find any explanation about something, or figure out why a certain thing happened.

It was the reason why that's when she somehow found herself standing… no floating in a world… a fictional world that she has once read about in her previous life since she knew that she was already dead, and are currently existing as a mere ghost or spirit at the moment.

Surprisingly there was no denial, no hysteria, no **this-isn't-happening-to-me** or **omg-I'm-dead** and only felt confusion and slight interest about the situation that she found herself with.

Before her expression morph into happiness when she found and figure out that she was currently in one of the worlds that Kohana would love to live her life with if she has ever a chance.

She was currently in _**Naruto verse**_ , and it made her happy and giddy inside because even if the world that she was currently in now was a dangerous world, all she cared about at the moment was about the fact that she was in one of Kohana _favorite_ manga.

However, her giddiness disappeared when she remember that she was currently a ghost or spirit and all she could do was watch and listen to everything around her.

It took her a day to figure out that there was something wrong about her situation… no there was something stopping her from going to any major villages from what she knew about the Naruto verse when she tried to float to Konoha in order to figure out in which timeline she currently was because she wanted to at least able to watch the events happen in real life with her own two eyes, although she have a very suspicious feeling that there are something different about the world that she knew in her previous life with the world that she was currently is, it's just that she just doesn't know _**what it was.**_

However, since she was a spirit, the least that she could do was watch the events unfold, even if it was different from what she knew or remember.

Changing or interfering with the world or the plot that she remember never once cross her mind because she entirely believe that there are no plots to follow, because she believe so far that everything that are currently happening to her are _**real.**_

No one was supposed to know what the future bring, even if someone knew about their future or someone else future or the future of the world, it doesn't mean that everything would just stay the same, just one tiny little thing could change what everyone knew about the future into a swirling mass of confusion and nothing will remain the same ever, no one could predict a thing about how a life is, that was just too stupid because life is _**unpredictable**_.

There is no _**fate,**_ and there isn't a perfect _**plan**_ about how a person live their life _ **,**_ those are just all nonsense, if it's about **destiny** then she might believe it because that just meant that the action she took was her own choosing and no other else.

While she believe about fate was entirely different because it just mean that it was already meant to happen, if that was true about fate then all every action that she has ever did was all for nothing and was not real because it was already in control about her life.

To her, life is an ever changing thing; nothing will ever stay the same.

Anyway… from the last few days that she stayed far away from any major villages, not even once did she caught a glimpse of even one cannon character- no _people_ , from what she remember about the story. (Although everything is currently real life to her now, she will just try to get use to stop talking about the people and the world as a mere story in her mind since it was the world that she was currently living even if she was only a spirit)

The only people she met or saw was someone that she doesn't know about one bit.

So, she could only watch as ninja with headbands in different villages fought from time to time.

She watched as they throw shuriken and kunai on each other throat.

As they use chakra to breath fire into their enemy.

A never ending chaos, destruction and death in every living being that she watch with her own eyes.

Until one day when something entirely change in her daily life as a spirit.

 _ **It is time young one… whatever your choice would be… I hope that it would be the right one… for you are a very unusual existence…**_

She could only blink her eyes when she heard a voice resound around her; the voice was coming from her every direction without a destination.

She could only question the mysterious voice in curiosity since she was sure that the voice was talking about her.

"It's time for what? What choice? And what do you mean about unusual existence?"

And was she amuse when she got an answer from her questions, although she was also annoyed for some of her unanswered questions.

 _ **You… my child… are a catalyst… whatever path you would choose from here on… would depend in the fate of the world…**_

She could only narrow her eyes, "What do you mean the fate of the world?!"

 _ **I apologize but I could not answer your question… in the right time… you'll find your answer… but for now… it is not that time yet…**_

She could only huff childishly before shrugging her shoulder again; challenge after all was something she found out that she also love, beside she love figuring things out, it was something that has always amuse her in her previous life, her only entertainment before she found her love for manga.

However, she suddenly felt a certain tugging sensation around her before she watched in awe as her body slowly disappeared while her mind whirl fast to figure out what was happening to herself before speaking at the same time to the mysterious voice.

"Well… I don't know what is happening but goodbye whoever you are."

 _ **Do not worry my child… We will definitely meet each other again… so until then…**_

She couldn't help but tilt her head with contemplative look before something suddenly flash in her eyes, smiling to no one, she open her mouth one last time to speak before she completely disappeared entirely.

"Then… until we meet each other again… _old man_ …"

A floating figure sitting in cross legs, watched as the figure of a young female teen disappear completely in his view.

 _ **I pray that you… my child… would walk in the right path at the end… and hopefully… would finally be the last one…**_

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

Pain, noises and screaming was the first thing she experience when she first came into the world… again.

When she opens her eyes, blurred vision was the only thing she could see, she could not even decipher what color she was seeing, she couldn't even move her eyes around when she tried.

Then a loud gasp and worried voices got her attention and she tried to listen with abrupt attention to the voices around her as the people speaks even if there was a loud noise that stopping her from hearing most of what the people around was talking about.

However, she gets the gist of what it was most of all about even if her sensitive ears hurt a little bit from the very loud noise of someone crying which was close to where she was from what she could tell, but what made her confuse about was the fact that it wasn't even her that was bawling at the moment, she was very sure of it.

"A twin… - a masculine voice of a man spoke in awe and fear, followed by a soft feminine but worried voice of a woman- … a conjured twin…"

"W-what?" stuttered of another woman voice with disbelief.

She could only blink her eyes mentally when she heard the word conjured twin from the people around her.

Twin? She has a sibling? A sister? A brother?

So, it was her sibling that was currently crying like a banshee…

Everything she was experiencing all felt surreal since she only has ever been an only child before… the feeling she felt feel nice…

However, despite what she was feeling, she couldn't help but also wish in her heart that she prefer her twin to be a brother… not because she wanted a brother but because she only need and only has one sister in her entire life.

She could have another sister figure in her life but she dislikes having a sister figure that has the same blood as what she has.

Call her crazy but she only wanted Kohana only and no one else to be her sister, she would probably be a stranger to her new sibling if it turns out to be a girl and would only be kind toward her twin sister as a normal human being should be and not because she love her twin sister, love for a stranger or companion yes but never a love for being her twin sister.

It might not be right and was wrong to be acting like that toward her soon flesh and blood twin sister, if she was a girl, but she doesn't really want to let go of Kohana just yet… if she could… she doesn't want to let go of Kohana… not now or ever but she knew that she couldn't escape changes… somewhere along the way she knew that sooner or later something or someone would probably make her let go of Kohana memories but for now… her grip on Kohana memory are still as strong as ever.

After all, Kohana was her first very precious person and she would not be forgetting and replacing her for a long time, Kohana existence matter more than anyone else even her own life matter less, even the world itself, it's all about and just for Kohana.

Before she could think more deeply, a sharp pain in her right side suddenly interrupt her thoughts as the pain registered in her mind before it quickly disappeared and only the feeling of ghost pain of what she felt remain for a single moment.

"It's alright, they are only connected only in their right side, and aside from that they are healthy and fit as a baby!- Congratulation! You are now a father and a mother of a son and a daughter!"

And then she could hear the laughter of happiness from with a little sound of someone sniffing around her before screaming of a woman erupted.

"Kushina!" the man with masculine voice from before shouted, "Please hang on! I'll quickly seal the fox!"

 _What…?_ She was vague aware of being place on someone else arms while her mind was whirling with confusion and couldn't help but let out a small whimper sound from her mouth since she couldn't entirely control her emotion in her younger self yet before she heard a soothing voice of a woman, the one who was carrying her, reach her ears.

"Ssh… it's alright young one… aunty here with you… no need to worry! Everything would be alright. Your Papa and Mama are strong people."

 _What…?_

Confusion, that was what she was currently feeling because if she were to picture everything that was currently happening in her mind around her and from what she remember of the suppose scene in her previous life memories about Naruto child birth, there was definitely something new and different about her situation.

Although the shock of finding herself reborn as the twin sister of the main protagonist didn't quite registered in her mind yet… or is she a twin brother now…? She wasn't really sure since she couldn't tell what her gender is at the moment.

However, the owner of the soothing voice spoke again causing her to stop thinking and felt her body being move around, or precisely the one who was holding her was currently walking away from the screaming voice of her mother, she already figure out that it was her mother that was currently screaming her lungs out.

"Let's go place my nephew and niece to somewhere safe Biwako-sama so I could come back to monitor them. I'm sure Minato-nii and Kushina-nee could handle everything at the moment but just in case… I just want to make sure everything is alright in the end."

She could mentally blink her eyes as she tried to stare intensely toward the figure before her because from what she heard so far she doesn't remember Minato or Kushina having a relative and this woman that was currently holding her somehow related to one of her new parent.

Suddenly the woman that was holding her somehow found her action adorable since she heard her stop walking before cooing in her direction before another voice of an older woman spoke toward them while she heard footsteps walking ahead of them as the older woman pass them on her way toward the exit and she couldn't help but feel relief and pity at the older woman at the same time, even toward her twin.

"Alright let's go but do not worry, everything has gone as planned so far."

And somehow the soft thud of body… no… bodies hitting the ground were very loud on her sensitive ears and suddenly a very sharp gasps escape from her holder mouth before a scream came out next.

"Biwako-sama! W-Who the hell are you? **Let go of NARUTO!"**

Suddenly a very oppressing presence appeared before them and she could already imagine the image of him finally revealing _**his existence,**_ of _**his**_ hand hovering threateningly over Naruto small form.

And she couldn't help but feel a slight pity to her supposed twin brother before mentally shrugging her shoulder because in the end, her care on her twin brother only matter less to her since she only knew him for a few minutes and her previous memories of what she knew of him doesn't count at all.

Quite selfish of her?

Well she only cared for a few select things after all.

And then she heard it, the dark voice of the man before them, the very quotes that she remembers very clearly in her previous life before words by words spoken before everything went into hell.

" **Yondaime Hokage Minato… step away from the host… If you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."**

And then along the way, she found herself falling unconscious as everything around her turn into chaos.

…

…

…

The uncomfortable feeling of someone or something was being forced into her very being cause herself to awaken the second time again before the smell of death penetrated her nose causing a very loud wail to escape her lip and beside her she could hear the sound of her twin crying alongside her.

It took her a while to figure out why she was feeling weird like someone or something was within herself for a moment before it clicked in her mind that aside from her twin, she too was chosen as the nine-tail fox vessel.

It was all she could think about from the very oppressing being that was force inside her, of something foul, malicious but powerful and majestic at the same time, the ghost feeling of the feeling that she experience still lingering.

Because she remember that Minato in his final moment split the Kyuubi chakra into Ying and Yang as Minato only sealed the Yang chakra of the Kyuubi into Naruto since it was a power for Naruto to be able to use and control… however since they have another child with them, Minato didn't need to seal the Ying chakra into himself and choose to seal the Ying Chakra into his another child.

Frankly, she wasn't entirely sure on what to feel at the moment.

She knew all about the reason why Minato sealed the fox into them, because he believe that they or precisely his son was the child of prophecy while he also entirely believe that his son could handle all the pain that he would experience and would finally manage to handle the Kyuubi power one day.

It was his way of caring and giving something to keep his child safe from the world.

However, at the same time, the safety and power that he left for his child causes his son nothing but loneliness and despair.

What to choose…?

What should she feel about her situation…?

Hm… if she were to guess what she was currently feeling..

She felt warm happiness bubbling inside of her since she has never once felt a parent care about her, worry about her feeling and really love her unconditionally.

But at the same time, she felt the bubbling feeling of hatred… no… it was dislike for a person, another father of her again, deciding what her life would be, because she has enough of people trying to tell her what to do.

To tell her how to live her life… the only reason that she only felt dislike toward her new father action and not full hatred was because the power and the life he want from her was not for something bad.

He was doing it for her sake, for her happiness unlike her previous father where he uses her as a tool.

So really, she could only feel both happiness and dislike for her father at the same time.

And as she slowly closes her eyes again, her new body was still fragile especially after everything that has happened so far at the start of her new life, somehow a choked sobs of someone caught her attention while feeling a shaky hand touching her form but soon sleep took over her consciousness and only one thing cross her mind before she has fallen asleep completely.

 _ **What should she do?**_

.

.

 **(1)**

.

.

Many thoughts cross her mind about what she would do in her future.

From what she remember on how Naruto was treated in his younger years, she didn't even stop herself from considering in leaving Kohana, not even her brother presence stopping her from thinking about it.

Because, why should she stay when the villagers obviously would want her dead, and although she cared little about her own life, there was still something she wanted to do before she leaves the world, she would never know if would get another chance to live in a once fictional world again after all.

Besides, she doesn't really like to stay to a place where the people couldn't or wouldn't appreciate her existence.

She has no love for Konoha, aside from Kohana attachment in the Konohagakure.

She might be born into Konoha but she still doesn't have any strong bond to make her want to stay in the village.

She might form a strong bond in the near future since it would be hard to form a bond in a place she would be living her life which was unlikely to happen since she was sure that the villagers wouldn't really be nice to her once they figure out that she hold the nine-tail fox inside of her.

Although, she wasn't quite sure yet if the same treatment would happen just like what she remember.

And if she were to really leave the village, danger would be lurking around her.

She would also be hunted back and if _**that man**_ was the one who found her, then she was sure that he would hid her away and would try to mend her into his perfect, loyal and powerful tool for his own gain.

Hah! It was all for Kohana my ass!For _ **that man,**_ it's all about his _**ambition.**_

She couldn't help but mentally huff in irritation thinking about that old fool.

He should be facing the bucket already!

It was all for the better and lots of people would want him dead anyway.

Even that old fool, the third, should die too… that soft and weak old man… wait that wasn't a great idea since it would cause her trouble if he were to die while she was still weak and powerless…

Really! She couldn't help but question herself about why she has to be born in Konoha anyway.

Frankly, she prefers the other village's thank you very much; it would make her life much easier.

Despite how Konoha seemed to be the nicest village among the elemental nations, it didn't change over the fact that it was that same village that created monsters among monsters.

Heck, the Konoha in some way has a helping hand in creating most of the story antagonists, those oh so powerful, crazy and twisted of a mad man of enemies.

The only downside that she would be facing if she were really born in another villages was her lack of knowledge about them while being in a village that much more violent and bloodier than where she was currently born.

And all of that was something that she could live with, besides just like she said before, life is unpredictable in most cases, and planning how to live one life would not go as one hope so because something wrong would bound to happen.

Besides, one of the reasons why she wanted to leave the village was because there is just something that she wants to happen. There was something that she wanted to see with her own eyes and she would do everything in her power to see it happen until her final end.

Even though about what she wanted to do was something that she has once spoken before with Kohana in her previous life was about _**if**_ they found themselves transported or reborn in Narutoverse what would they have done?

And now that she was in Narutoverse, she wanted to see the end result of her own actions.

She wouldn't really go on about changing and saving everyone around her just because of her knowledge or because it was the right thing to do or it was her responsibility… she would only really interfere when it concern about how she was feeling or about something that she really wanted to happen.

She wasn't some kind of God that she could just decide which one deserve to live or which one is meant to die, so those fanfiction OC that she has read in her previous life before made her scoff off at their action because it was really stupid and arrogant of them to be thinking about doing such a thing.

It was always about doing things about this because she need to or couldn't do anything because they are afraid of changing the plot.

Heck, she couldn't even stand over the fact that there are those that think that they are some kind of special being because it's happening to them.

Or those that tried to desperately find an answer to why it that happening to them and after they learn the answer that they have been looking for was for them to only go in depression or denial unable to handle the truth.

Really, always finding reason and blaming their existence when something went wrong even if it was only a single slight change when it wasn't really their fault to begin with.

Really, why shouldn't they just live their life like they normally do?

It just happens and that's it! While there are also those coincidences, there was no reason to go looking for every single answer about why it happened.

Heck, if they really doesn't want to change anything then there's only one solution that she could think of, and it was to just erase their existence, meaning just kill themselves early on so that they don't affect any 'story or plot' if they are really that determined and worried about changing anything.

Because they only need to erase the main source of their problem, and it was all their existence, because if they really believe that they shouldn't really exist from the start and that it was all a mistake then they just needs to remove the problem and be done with it.

That is why she wasn't really the type of person that would go in her way to change or even interferes with some of the events like a hero.

The only thing that would made her move and interfere was when it was something that concern her or the thing that she wanted to see happen.

And just like she's always said before, it's all about what she _**wants**_.

Selfish of her?

Well, that was just the way she is.

However, after waking up the third time and found herself in the arms of the familiar oppressing presence from before, she knew that she didn't have a choice about how she would live her life again, unless if someone could save her in her current situation.

Which was already a loss cause if she were to guess and it was not because she was giving up, it was because she knew that once she got _**his**_ interest or attention then she knew that she couldn't be save, not in a long while at least.

After all, he went into the trouble of coming back just to take her _**away**_ when he could have just waited for several years just like what happened to her twin, but no here he was appearing again when he should have disappeared for a long time, because she remember that he wanted no one to take notice of his existence for a while in order to fulfill his plan without trouble.

She was sure that _**something**_ must have happened while she was asleep for _**him**_ to even change his mind as he appear to takes her away.

And for the love of… she doesn't even know _**what**_ it's all about.

She only knew that _**he**_ has some kind of plan for her or some use for him to be trying to kidnap her, and she knew that it wouldn't be a good thing.

" **Aren't you a quiet child…-** she could only blink her eyes when her thoughts process got interrupted from the amuse voice of the fake Madara that was currently holding her, _**-…**_ **unlike your twin brother… "**

And of course she knew about her currently wailing twin brother, she just chooses to ignore him since she was after all in the arms of a crazy mad man.

The only reason that she was calm about her current situation was because she knew with 90% that she would not be dying by his hands… well not today at least… because he could have easily ended her life if that was what he wants to do from the start.

Nooo… what made her worry was about the fact that the man has a plan for her, and it was definitely not something good.

" _ **I could already tell just by looking at the two of you that the both of you would take after your parents… just like the yin and yang, one is quiet and calm while the other one is annoying and noisy…"**_

She couldn't help but let out a few giggle because despite everything that is happening around her, Fake Madara… no… Uchiha Obito was one of the people that she and Kohana really like.

Besides… she knew what was really happening and there was no way that she would be brainwash and manipulated so easily without her knowing anything, she wasn't a mere baby after all.

And from what she could tell, despite her current situation, she knew that he would definitely make her stronger.

Giving her power, something she really want and needed in order to survive in this dangerous world that she live in.

He would definitely need her to be skilled and talented after all, since it would be stupid not to train a very useful tool for him to use.

Especially, if he would make her loyal and obedient to his cause and dedicated to whatever plan he has.

" _ **Let us go… there's nothing more I need in this Village, for now… as for the fox… I will definitely come back again… and next time… you'll be coming with me and it would definitely be a surprise for that man."**_

After the man finish speaking, she suddenly found herself being twist and pull around into his dimension, but not before she felt a very familiar presence just appeared before them causing her to mentally frown because she was sure that she knew and recognize the owner of that presence vaguely, before the screaming voice of fury of the person that appeared was the last thing she heard before her vision darkened.

.

.

* * *

.

.

This is going to be an Au, semi-Au and some events will stay the same with slight changes.

This would also be a slightly different world from the canon Naruto and the OC would be between antagonist and protagonist because of her actions.

She was after all not a crazy fan of Uzumaki Naruto and wouldn't just give her love and her all for him so easily despite what she knew and being related to him.

OC is slightly crazy after all… and hard to figure out what her action would be… since she was still Naruto twin and she would be unpredictable just like him. Hey! She still needs to show some Uzumaki and Namikaze traits too despite how she would turn out to be.

As for the pairing, I already knew who she would be paired with from the start since their relationship was what made me write this story after all. And it was the way how I thoughts all the plot and events that would soon happen.

Sorry for those that would like her to be paired with someone else when I reveal who it would be. . And to those that would not like the pairing.

 **I left some clues in this chapter about what is different this time around… anyone want to figure it out? XD Although I'm sure it seemed to be pretty easy to find out about it… .**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Thank your for reading/liking/fav/following "Wave Child"

Thank you for reviewing! Sorry I'll reply to my review in my next chapter!

But for now here is the next chapter!

=)

* * *

.

.

 **Wave Child**

 **By: almakarma18**

 **Everything that has happened so far was all because of what she wants. It doesn't matter if she was an evil person in their eyes or the cause of all those deaths.**

 **She would make sure to see the end result of her actions.**

 **She was only being selfish and she doesn't see anything wrong with it because after all, humans are all selfish being.**

 **Rated M - Spoiler-Warning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _If people are disappointed in me… that's their choice._ _ **I live my life the way I want**_ _, not the way someone else wants me to."_ **~ Unknown**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

A soft sound of someone footsteps could be heard around the place before a woman in her early twenties appeared after turning around in a corner.

The young woman was a very beautiful girl while she was wearing a very distinct and elegant flower design of a beautiful layered kimono.

And from her attire alone, one could tell that the young woman belong to a very rich family.

The young woman began turning her head around the place as if she was looking on something or someone before a beautiful smile suddenly bloom on her angelic face as soon as she saw a small figure of a young child sitting on a tree while a very large book was open before her.

She couldn't help but shake her head fondly not even minding with how unusual the child action was since she was quite use to the scene before her already and began to walk toward the small child, toward her adorable child.

She watches as her adorable little child turned her head up before she could even open her mouth, as if the child has already senses her presence without even looking, which was something that happened a lot from what she observe so far, but nonetheless she love the child very much even if she weren't her own real child.

Yes, her adorable little child wasn't hers, but nonetheless it doesn't matter to her, the child is hers no matter what those old people keep telling her, even her dear husband believe the same that she believe in, the child was _**theirs.**_

So, she smiled warmly toward her adorable little girl, watching as her daughter beautiful hair sway in a mesmerizing way, her very rare but beautiful fiery red hair.

"I've been looking for you love… come lets go meet your Outo-san, he would be arriving any second now."

She watch with a warmth heart as large cerulean eyes met her own brown eyes before a small smile bloom on the young face of her adorable daughter.

"Hai Oka-san."

And she beamed brightly with all the love that she could offer toward her daughter, heart soaring as a small hand slip into her bigger one before they began walking, away from the tree.

She couldn't help pray and give her thanks for granting her an adorable but perfect little child into her once miserable life.

And as she closes her eyes, a beautiful smile full with love appears on her face as a scene of a small child in an orange bundle was found in a wood one night, entirely changing her life with her husband.

…

…

Large cerulean blue eyes stare up toward the woman beside her, watching as a large warmth smile slowly spread over the woman face while her eyes was close in reminiscent way.

She couldn't help but inwardly sigh while a perfectly charming smile and innocent expression was plaster in her face outwardly inn order to not warrant any suspicious shoot on her way.

Two years…

Two years since she was taken away by Uchiha Obito and was drop by him to somewhere in the fire land before she was found and got adopted after the very person that has found her.

And she knew perfectly well that everything that happened was his plan.

It wasn't like she was complaining about how her life turn out to be since she has a very loving and kind, no… a very kind parent that love her unconditionally while growing up.

But she couldn't help but put her guard up because Obito… no… Tobi wouldn't just be dropping her to nowhere to let her live her life normally.

No…

She knew that something will happen sooner or later and frankly she could bet that she knew _what_ it was since it was easy to figure out because she knew her situation.

Because the way she's currently living felt like a real paradise.

She has a perfect loving and kind parents.

Money wasn't a problem because her parent is rich, super rich.

Never once did she experience any negative feeling thrown on her way aside from grumpy old grandparents that soon shut up after showing that she was a talented child, that she was capable, and it was something that they approve of.

She was even love unconditionally and was seen as a perfect little child despite how she weird and unusual she acts around them since she has never tried to hide how smart she is.

On how mature she is because she knew that Tobi is watching, he is always watching her.

She couldn't really stop herself from using what she was capable of because she need to show something in order to not lose Tobi interest on her, even if her action wasn't the best thing to do since he was dangerous, but she need him to see that she has some worth because god forbid she knew that he wouldn't hesitate to dispose of her if she turn out to be a useless child, a useless tool for him to use.

She knew what he really wants from her, which is why she was showing him what he wanted to see.

But that was all; she never fully let him know everything about herself because that would be a very stupid idea.

And despite how bad her situation was, she couldn't help but feel giddy and thrill for playing along with the supposed _**bad guy,**_ to play along with his _**game**_ , it was a challenge that she like despite how dangerous the game that she was playing at.

It was no wonder that most of the people that were born with brilliant minds mostly choose to walk into a dark path... because she couldn't help but challenge herself, to just learn everything that the world has to offer.

And despite how smart she was in her previous life, her present mind seemed to be far more brilliant than ever.

She couldn't help but soak everything that she has read so far like a sponge, much faster than her previous life.

She could learn everything in a single seconds and that was a very useful skill if she were to think about it, she was just grateful that she was granted with a brilliant mind because it would be a very useful skill giving her more change to survive in this world, even if she get easily bored most of the time but it was a fair trade, she could handle being bored than losing her life just because she couldn't figure out something, like a simple plan of her enemy because she was too stupid.

Thinking about skill…

As she concentrate and look ahead, the small presence around her became more sharp and clear as she saw a large figure standing in the far distance toward their destination.

And from what she knew about the Naruto verse, it seemed that she has a sensor skill too, though she wasn't really skilled at it yet since she needed to practice more in order to get the hang of sensing someone.

Especially, when she was currently having a very hard time sensing the civilian or with those with low chakra or their lack of it.

It would be dangerous if she couldn't sense a ninja that was suppressing their chakra after all.

Speaking of chakra… when she was just a year old was when she began started playing with her own chakra.

At first, during her 5th month of being a baby, she was already pulling and sensing her chakra inside of her, albeit carefully since she knew the danger of playing her own chakra, especially when she doesn't have any experience on it.

And before she knew it, she was already practicing the chakra leaf that she remember that was taught in the ninja academy as soon as she could move around and got a hang on her own chakra.

However, it seemed that she was having a hard time practicing her chakra since it seemed that she too has monstrous chakra reserve for a child, she was just like her twin brother.

And perfect chakra control has been her main goal despite how monstrous her reserve is, because she knew the important of being able to control her chakra perfectly.

She refuses to be just like Naruto, pouring and wasting his chakra because of his lack of control, because of his lack of patience in learning how to control his massive reserve since all he wanted was those awesome jutsu that would make him look cool and get the people attention.

It doesn't matter to her if she has a massive reserve of chakra because it was just too wasteful and even a tiny chakra could make a difference in a life situation.

Her massive chakra reserve was also the reason why she was suspicious that Tobi has been watching her because her chakra reserve alone would have garnered the attention of those who could feel it.

She knew that there has been at least more than one ninja that has stop in the small village that she was currently living but no one seemed to know her existence.

Heck even some of those ninja has been from Konoha, the people in the small village love to gossips around each other, especially when it concern about their visitors and new people, and her mother love to gossips too and she was always being told about what her mother knew around the village since she was never allowed to go out aside from their garden, hey they were kind of an over protective parent.

And just from her fiery red hair alone she knew that she would garner their attention because surely there are still those who knew her disappearance?... or did the old fool of the third finally decide that she was a loss cause?

Although she knew that the other _old man_ would not stop looking for her location because of the fluff ball that was sealed inside of her.

That man wanted military power after all for Konoha and a missing Jinchuriki was something that he wouldn't ever want to let go.

Anyway…

She has also been meditating during her infant years since it was the only thing that she could do besides remembering all about what she knew in the Naruto verse, even though she knew that something might not be the same anymore but she knew that it would prove to be useful in the future and might even save her life.

It was also during those times that she found or accidentally created a skill or a jutsu that would soon serve her a purpose and help her along the way.

And frankly, it was something that she was only capable to do because of her certain _**circumstances**_ if she were to guess about her jutsu.

A very useful jutsu that only she could do, how awesome is that?

Anyway…

She watch as her adoptive mother slide open the door, showing a person that was currently sitting on the tatami mats, the noise of their entrance causing the man to look up before a bright smile was beamed on their way.

And then he stood up as he walked happily toward them.

She stared as her adoptive father lovingly embrace her adoptive mother before giving her a kiss on her cheeks before letting go of her and turning around toward her with that bright smile on his face.

"Hello love! How have you been my little Namiko? Did you miss Outo-san? Outo-san misses you!"

She didn't even blink her eyes when she found herself receiving an excited kiss on the cheeks before being hug and cuddle lovingly into her adoptive father arms.

Although, she love her current situation and knew with a heavy heart that her paradise wouldn't really last but still she couldn't stop herself from smiling happily toward her parent.

All she could do was embrace the entire thing that would soon come in her way and store the blissful happiness that she was experiencing in her mind for the future that would come.

It was all she could do, she could only wait until hell would come in her way because she was 100 percent sure that it would happen whether she like it or not.

She couldn't stop it, because she was still powerless despite the fact that she was more skillful and smarter than any normal children.

Although, she found herself slightly caring on her adopted parents despite how she has been putting up her guard around her heart toward them from the very start, even if she knew that it was useless for her to feel such a thing toward them.

Even if they were kind and loving parents that anyone would want to have… it doesn't change the fact they are a very weak people, much weaker than her current state.

And despite over the fact that she found that she _cared_ about them even if it's a little bit, it didn't change the fact that there are still something that she really wanted, that what she want matter more than them.

She wouldn't even change her mind or would even trade her small little paradise for the result of what she wanted, because her current little happiness matter less…

Because everything has been a fake from the very start.

This small paradise, this small happiness, wasn't something she wanted.

What she wanted was something larger than what she currently has…

Something that couldn't be change so easily.

It doesn't need to be perfect… because there is no such thing as perfect from the very start.

And that is why she needs Tobi… no… Tobi is very important in one of her plan.

That is why, she could only mentally apologize to her adoptive parent… but at least they already experience living a happy life…. so at least that matter right?

…

…

A figure in a very dark room could be seen kneeling to someone that was being shrouded in darkness.

"There are still no results? It's been two years! I need to be the one to found _**it**_ before _**he**_ found it first! **GO!** Look more thoroughly this time! That _**thing**_ is definitely alive somewhere! I don't care how long or how far it is. The only thing that matter is that _**I must**_ be the one to find the _**thing**_ first!"

"Hai!" the kneeling figure reply with a very monotone voice before disappearing from the dark room entirely.

"Hmph! I need that _**thing**_ in my hand in order to be able to have a control over that _**man**_ actions or else there would be no future for this village."

…

…

In another place, a figure could be seen sitting on a chair in an office room while facing a small group of people wearing masks all over their faces before him, his face blank without any emotion which disturb the whole group inwardly because it was so different from his usually kind smile that they usually so use in seeing.

"Still no result?"

The smallest figure in the whole group was the only one brave enough to answer as he kneels toward the figure sitting in the chair before them with his head in a bow.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The figure then dismisses the group of Anbu before him, before letting out a small and silent pained and stress sigh after a few moment of silent, before he slowly run his fingers gently on the golden hair of the small figure of a small child that has been sleeping on his lap.

As he close his eyes, he could see with certainly about the appearance of the most special persons in his life as they smiled brightly toward him, the two people that has been long gone and never to be seen again, causing a dull pain on his heart as he still remember them like it was just yesterday.

"It's been two years… two years since she was taken away… but I won't give up… I _**refuse**_ to give her up… I will find her… so please don't worry… because I promise that I will do with everything in my power to get her back to where she _**belongs**_."

Unbeknown to him, large cerulean eyes silently open as he stared up toward him while hearing his murmured words perfectly at the same time, a flash of emotion flickering in his large cerulean eyes before closing his eyes again as he turn back to sleep.

.

.

 **(2)**

.

.

She knew that it was coming; she knew that she was powerless to change a single thing.

She knew… but it didn't stop the horror that she was currently feeling when she find herself laying on her back hidden by the dead body of her adoptive mother in her last dying will to hide her away from their attackers.

People screaming, chaos, and death are all happening around her, as her small village were currently being burn into the ground.

Today has been any normal day but before everyone knew it, everything suddenly went into hell before her very eyes.

And all she could do was stay motionless with swirling emotion, powerless and useless, covered with her mother blood that has long dried as she lay under her adoptive mother cold dead body.

Until, all she could hear was the sound of burning woods around her.

Even if she mechanically tried to sense in her best ability around her to see if some people miraculously survive the sudden attack but only to find that none survive aside from her.

As she shakily tried to stand up under her mother cold dead body, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was breaking apart before she slowly close her eyes as she will herself to stop caring while painfully and forcefully hardening her heart with an inhuman strength, pushing and ignoring everything out of her mind, especially her emotion and feeling that has always been so easy to ignore in her previous life.

Looking around the place, all she could see was the dead bodies of the people around her, some were cut to their deaths, some got stabs and skewer with weapons while others were also burn to their deaths.

And from the chaos and destruction around her, she was the only one to survive from the devastating and sudden attack.

She couldn't help but laugh loudly, and laugh and laugh uncaring about any lingering attackers still in the area because… was it really a miracle that she was the only one to survive?

That it was all mere coincidence that she, a weak and a powerless child was the only one to survive the attack?

Hah!

No… she knew… she knew with 100 percent that it was a manipulated plan in order to lure her into a trap.

Heck, she even saw the attacker face clearly and she survives that!

She still could clearly remember the slash headband of the ninja that has been attacking their village that clued her in!

It was a missing nin from a village in Konohagakure!

So of course, vengeance and hatred was a better way to make her easier to go against her village, planting a seed of hatred toward the very village of her birth despite having a remaining family living in that village was the easier plan to manipulate her.

It's all about hatred… because the world revolves around hatred after all.

Because, wouldn't a two years old would be so easy to mold into a perfect little puppet and also easy to brainwash despite how smart she is, especially when she was just traumatized from the event that she has just witness.

Showing how powerless she is against the world that just offering her power would make her to say yes so easily right?

A very perfect plan and she couldn't help but applaud Tobi for it because he really knew how to break and mess people up.

And despite what she was currently feeling, her dream with Kohana still remained strong and matter more than ever despite causing the death of her kind and lovable step mother and father.

It wasn't that she never cared about them, no she cared and even love them a bit since it was hard to not feel anything toward them while growing up.

But still… there was just something that she really wanted to see happen with her own eyes… besides… Kohana… Kohana always come first… she wanted to fulfill her dream with Kohana….

Does that make her a monster?

It doesn't matter to her one bit; it doesn't even bother her anymore, whether she was a monster or not because before she even became Namiko, she has and always has been a monster from the very start.

" **Well, well… aren't you a lucky one… to be the only one to survive the attack…"**

She couldn't and stop herself from flinch when she heard his voice, a very familiar voice, the voice that she heard when she was still taken away.

She was just glad that he appeared behind her since she couldn't stop the surprise expression that cross her face even if it was only in a brief moment because she never really thoughts that he would show himself so early.

Her hatred toward her village being attack and burned down after all wasn't that so deep yet that she would hate Konoha to the point that she would want to go and destroy it… no… her hatred or priority was to go hunt the bastard down that burned down her village as soon as she was powerful enough to fulfill her vengeance and after she finally hunt the bastard down, she would just go hating the village but not to the point that she would stupidly go and destroy the villages or even create an organization focused in seeing the villages destruction, because that was way too extreme even from her.

And she wasn't a Sasuke… no she wasn't stupid like Sasuke would turn out to be in the future if what she knows still remain the same with this world.

She knew that she needed more hatred and reason in order for her to hate her village and to go against it, especially when she has a twin brother living on it since she would surely found out about it even if Tobi doesn't decide to reveal it to her.

Because family is still a family, only those who are truly broken could throw that family without an ounce of hesitation, she was still young after all in his eyes at least.

And she wasn't that broken yet for him to fully use against his enemies, especially her twin brother.

So she could only inwardly sigh deeply and close her eyes, as she activate the new found jutsu that she accidentally created during her attempt to amuse herself in her infant years.

She wasn't worried about **his eyes** being able to see her using her chakra because she doesn't need to use any of her chakra for it, and as long as she wasn't using a skill that needed her to use chakra, he would never know or found out about it.

Because really, her jutsu as for now, doesn't need her to use chakra, and she only need to concentrate and activate her new found jutsu in her mind.

Besides, her jutsu was made using her spiritual energy alone, the spiritual energy of her previous life.

It was the reason why she was able to create the jutsu and it only applies someone that has the same circumstances as her, someone who remember their previous life and was in a state she found herself after her death.

It was the only reason that her yin and yang wasn't affected because her new found skill made it so that her yin and yang would be in balance, because what she was using was her unbalance yin.

And she named her jutsu as Spiritual Puppet Possession.

Because when she opens her eyes again, she found herself in the state before she was born as Namiko, in the body of a spirit of her previous life, as she floats behind her current physical body.

If she were to explain it, her situation looks like when Minato summoned the Shinigami when he was sealing the nine-tail fox inside of Naruto however she wasn't really visible with the naked eyes even with Tobi sharingan.

She was sure of it since her first accidental use of her jutsu was when he was watching her, he has never shown any reaction aside from continuing as a creepy stalker.

And the only difference was the fact that she was possessing and controlling her own body, the body that already belongs to her from the start.

What was useful about controlling the body that she already own?

From the numerous experiment and experience that she did, she found out that she could block her emotion and feeling while she was using her spiritual form.

Or precisely speaking, her body became the perfect tool to lie without being found out even to those that was master of detecting lies and deceit, because as long as she was using her spiritual puppet possession skills, whatever she want her current body to show was the only thing that would show in her physical body.

She could lie with a straight face or make something look really genuine, they couldn't trace any lies because she was using real emotions, the emotion that she already experience, to be shown in her physical body.

A perfect cheat since she could cut off any reaction that she doesn't want to be shown physically, and if she were to guess even genjutsu wouldn't work really well with her or even brainwashing and planting fake memories since her spiritual form would always know it because her memories are both stored in her physical form and her spirit form.

Because her spirit form carried the memories and not the body, it was the reason why she could remember her previous life memory because it was stored in her soul and was not lose when she lose her physical body.

So no one would be able to really fool her, it was like having an extra storage, a safe keeping; her spiritual form would be able to restore what was missing in her physical form if someone decides to thinker her brain or mind.

Because from what she knew, the sharingan only affect the brain and not the spirit when they will try to use it, so only spirit or soul jutsu would be able to affect her spiritual form memories.

However, if her mind was damage, her physical body would need to be healed first before her spiritual form could connect..

Her physical and spiritual form are equal after all, like yin and yang, both are needed for her jutsu to work.

Although, there are still a lot of thing for her to learn about how to use her SPP or what other skill it could use, but that would be for another time because there is a very important antagonist that was currently in her presence.

So she manipulate her physical body to turn around while ordering her body to show a wary expression on her face which was filled with vengeance and hate, just like what Tobi would want to see.

It was like she was seeing with a pair of two eyes, one in her body and one in her spiritual form, something that she was still getting use to since it was really confusing to be able to see in two different ways at the same time, it was all thanks to her brain that she inherit from her current father that she was able to handle her jutsu, she could multi task after all.

Or else her physical body would look like a bumbling fool as her body keeps moving around like a broken puppet.

" **To have that expression in a young face… answer me child… do you hate how the world is? Do you want to change the world?"**

Wow… Tobi went straight into the topic right away and didn't even try to be discreet about it.

So, in return, she made her physical body perk up after hearing his last words, before being quiet for some time, like she was thinking deeply about what he just said and slowly made her head nod toward him, eyes burning with righteous fury and determination to make everything right.

However, she also orders her body to tilt her head toward the mask man, and act like she was curious now that she wasn't really that wary from meeting a stranger in her currently ruined village.

"Can you do it? To change the world? To make everything right again?" her young innocent voice ask with a curious expression on her face as she order her physical body to spoke the words that Tobi wanted to hear from her.

" **Look around you child… I have the power to change everything…. I could make everything you want all come true… I could give you back what you lose today… I could give you a perfect world, where everyone could be happy with no bloodsheds and death. A world where your parent is alive and happy and not dead in this very useless world where only misery is the only thing left."**

"Yes… yes… a perfect world… I want that kind of world… what do I need to do…?" she said in a reverent voice as she look at him with desperate, hopes, and determination burning so deeply in her eyes, a will to fulfill whatever she need to do without any hesitation, was all the thing that she showed in Tobi eyes.

And she could practically feel in her spiritual form the smug and triumph air around Tobi presence when it seemed like she was already hook about the prospect of a perfect world, like everything was going according to his plan.

" _ **Child…. become strong in order for you to be able to serve me… become my tool… my very weapon toward the enemies that would cross us and block our path toward our dream… but first come with me… there is something that I want you to do… and if you remain loyal to me and still wish the same dream as me after all of this is over… then I would even give you the full detail of my plan as a trade for your loyalty."**_

Her physical body straightened up, bowing respectfully toward the man while deactivating her jutsu at the same time as she straightened back before walking toward him when he offer his hand for her to take.

And just like the last time that she has been in his presence, she found herself being twist and pulled into his dimension, disappearing from her burned down villages.

.

.

 **(2)**

.

.

There was something she learned while being together with Tobi; it was that he has a dark sense of humor.

Could you believe it when during the time that she was with him, he promptly told her to call her father in an affectionate way?

It just showed her how much dangerous and a broken man she was currently with, because there wasn't really a single thing left of what the man has been once before.

He was also a merciless and ruthless teacher as he personally trained her into a perfect weapon.

And in every single training that she did, she always come out injured severely and gravelly while most of the time where she has almost died.

And Tobi has never once showed that he cared if she were to die.

He was basically telling her that she was useless to him if she could not even survive his hellish training, that she needed to be strong or else their dream would not come true because there is no use for her to stay by his side if she was that _**weak.**_

She also has perfected and masters her controlled over her emotion without using her SPP jutsu all the entire time when she needed to act or lie and was currently more skillful than those awards winning actress in her previous life before.

Although, there are also some rare time when Tobi showed her some form of affection, praising her when she became more skillful as the days pass by and she couldn't stop the bubbling feeling of warmth she felt as one of her favorite people in Naruto verse praise her despite what kind of person he currently is.

Because in some way, she could relate and understands Tobi situation or what he was feeling because losing the only light that one have in a cruel world was a very painful thing to experience.

Kohana has been her light in her previous world before just like how Rin has been Obito light in this world.

However, it doesn't mean that she would allowed herself to be fully controlled and be use by him so easily even if she like him because she was resolved to see what she want to become real as long as she doesn't die though because even strong and powerful people could die.

So, she trained every single day, pushing past her limits in order to become faster and powerful, never ever wasting a single time as she push herself to become strong, strong enough to reach the same level of the several monster that she would definitely facing in the future.

And after a year of training under Tobi, she was finally given a mission.

What a mission it was… and in that moment on, she knew that she was being tested for her loyalty, determination and resolves to go through with his plan.

It was to see if she could or would be swayed to go against him in the near future.

It was a choice for her to choose about what kind of life she would want to have.

.

.

.

.

" _ **You are a very smart girl… that is why I will tell you the truth…"**_

A small child in a simple blue knee length dress could be seen walking around in a very large crowd of people.

" _ **I want you to live there for a while…"**_

Dark shoulder length hair swaying left and right as her head keep moving around the place as she stared in curiosity.

" _ **Watch and observe them… the way of their lives... what kind of people they are… and tell me the decision that you would come up with in the end after years of living in that place…"**_

And suddenly she stop in front of a fairly small building with a big sign of its name displayed on its large flap close to the entrance door, tilting her head for a few seconds before finally deciding to enter inside after tucking a few stray of her dark hair into the back on her right ear.

She was then greeted by a very kind man and was offered help by placing her into a very tall chair that would definitely be hard to reach for her age if she were a normal child, something she was currently hiding in her current situation.

" _ **Because the longer you live… the more you would realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering and emptiness…"**_

A few moment later, she slowly and gently cover her mouth with her right hand as she let out a small satisfied burp, before smiling charmingly toward the chief man as she said her thanks after paying her meal and was then let down on her chair.

And suddenly a small blur enter the same time that she was exiting from the door of the small restaurant that she has just eaten her food and was luckily enough to move aside causing the small blur to only bump in her shoulder rather than her entire body.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry about that!" the young voice of the small blur nervously apologize toward her before she heard an amused, fond and exasperated voice outside the door spoke toward them.

"See? That's why I told you to slow down. Are you alright little girl?"

She slowly let her hand down after fixing her large and overly thick eye glass into its right place, before turning around toward the two pairs while she observe them for a few seconds before turning toward the small blur that has bump her shoulder.

"Apology accepted." She murmured in a very soft voice with a nod of her head toward the small child, watching in the corner of her eyes as the other people inside the small restaurant shoot a hidden heated glare toward the small child before her while the man shoulder seemed to tense a bit as he obviously saw the way the people inside reacted toward the small child, before she slowly turn her head toward the man that has already enter the small building.

Looking up as she observe him one more time, her large eyes hidden under her thick glasses before bowing her head as she pay her respect toward the very important man, mentally smirking at the awkward and god smack expression on his face from the unusual way that she was acting since she is still a very young child.

" _ **And after all of this is over… if you still wish the same dream as I am… knows that there will be no turning back once you chosen."**_

"I am alright sir; I really appreciate your concern for my wellbeing."

She then gave a small smile toward the pair before immediately turning around as she walk out toward the door, while she could feel the pair of eyes that was currently watching her back as she walk away from them.

" _ **You will learn that there is no hope in this world… even blood relationship doesn't matter because they would not be able to save you from the pain of living in this very cruel and merciless world…"**_

She then let out a small gasp escape her lip, like she forgot something as she turned her head hallway in a hurry and toward the two pair that was still watching her back silently in confusion with contemplated expression in their faces.

"Oh! And have a pleasant day to the both of you… and it was nice to finally meet you in person… _Yondaime… Hokage-sama_ _ **.**_ "

Before turning around again, leaving a very confuse and awkward look alike pair that have the same spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

" _ **See the entire thing with your own two eyes and decide! As you live in that place… the place of your birth… The kind of life that would have befallen you if I didn't take you away from that very awful place… look at what kind of life your twin brother currently have…. Even your so called father, as the Hokage, the leader of the Village is unable to protect his very son from the villager's hatred! The same villagers that he has vowed to protect with his own life!"**_

And never once did she glance back again as she walks away even after finally meeting her new found, very much alive and real family with a very blank and empty expression on her face, not even an ounce of love and happiness could be seen reflecting in her eyes when she remove her thick eye glass to clean it for a few seconds.

In the distance, a man who has been watching the event with his crimson red eye found himself amuse at the scene that has transpired and he watch at the lack of care that his charge seemed to be currently showing even after finally meeting her real family.

Oh he already explained everything so far on what he has done during her birth with a twist of truth and lies, and whisper of sweet promises of a better life than what she currently has but the little girl didn't even give even an ounce of care toward her father and twin brother after she finish showing her skillful act of deceit when she was facing them.

It was a gamble move that he did to be revealing some of what have happened during her birth since the girl is smart, she would figure out about it sooner or later and he doesn't want any complication in his plan because that girl decide to betray him in the last moment but it seemed that he is currently winning because the little girl has been a perfect tool so far and was smart enough to see that what he has been whispering to her are all entire true.

There really is no hope living in this hopeless world.

And even then, he also needs something to distract that man because he would cause him trouble in the future.

Why does he have to survive the Kyuubi attack anyway?

Now there are some people that knew of his current existence… that is why in revenge for causing him trouble he took away one of his child.

Because isn't it just a perfect idea to use the man own child to go against him?

The girl would be a great distraction for her father and he wouldn't have enough time to cause him trouble in the future since he was sure that the man wouldn't be able to stop himself from keep reaching out his hand toward his daughter while his own daughter would cause him nothing but pain at the same time.

That girl would make the man life miserable.

Besides, that man should be thankful enough that at least he left him one of his children; he could have taken the other one too after all.

Although, thinking how the other one has grown up to be, he was just glad that he decides to leave that bumbling fool of a child, that kid was annoying and noisy just like the kid mother.

That is why, aside from the girl being a distraction to that man, the girl special ability would be a helpful skill to use when the time finally came to hunt down the Jinchuriki.

Really, if that man has just died during the Kyuubi attack then he wouldn't have any need to take away his daughter.

He would have left that man children until they are needed for his plan but that man just has to _**survive.**_

And now he would let that useless man experience a life of hell.

But for now, he needed to do a few more things in order to fully have the girl full loyalty without her thinking of never betraying him.

As he disappeared completely, he couldn't help but let out a hum as plan after plan swirl in his mind about how to break, create and mold the little girl into his perfect little tool.

Changing a person view has been something that he was been very good at doing after all.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Surprise? xD

Yes! Minato is alive! There would be an explanation why he is alive in the next few chapters! But I'm not revealing it yet!

And as for Naruto situation, maybe I'll explain it in the next chapter if it's not then maybe the next chapter… xD  
And sorry but this is not going to be ObitoxOc!

However, their relationship with each other would be kind of, manipulating and deceiving each other, but with a fluff scene in a crazy way… lol… hey both of them is kind of mess up so, their affection or fluff scene would be really weird and kind of mess up too XD

And there is a reason why Namiko is currently in Konoha…

As for her current appearance she has black/dark hair while her eyes is being currently hidden under a thick glass and don't worry about people finding out her identity since she was fully prepared for it or specifically Tobi did many precaution and preparation for her to be able to live in Konoha without alerting anyone of her existence.

You'll learn more about her disguise or fake identity in the next chapter~

 **Any comment or any idea on how she would be interacting with the canon character in Konoha? xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kinda SPOILER for future chapter?**

 **.**

.

.

 **How long should she stay in Konoha?**

 **Because Tobi wouldn't really just let her stay there forever, even if it seemed like she was being given a choice to decide what she want because in the end Tobi would not just let her leave easily and Namiko knew it.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Thank you for liking,reading,foll.,fav 'Wave Child"**

 **.**

 **Reviewers:**

 **alice:** Thank you for reading and reviewing Wave Child! Sorry I couldn't understand what you written but I tried to translate it and I got "Strongly after" so I kinda get what you was trying to say but I'm not sure if I'm right xD

 **madara hime:** Thank you for reading and reviewing Wave Child! xD

And yes, I was also tired of reading an OC, especially a Naruto sister, that easily became loyal to a fault to Naruto because he was their brother xD

It was like they were acting like, everything was all about Naruto and they forgot to even think about themselves as they act selfless.

Oh But it doesn't mean that I didn't like their stories though! In fact I love them I just want something different! And that is why I written this story!

 **TheNinjaTurtle00:** Thank you for reading and reviewing Wave Child! =)

And just like I said before, sorry but this is not going to be ObitoxNamiko pairing! Although I hope you continue reading Wave Child despite it!

But I would totally understand if you didn't want to continue reading Wave Child since I also sometimes stop reading a story when I didn't like the pairing for the story since I'm not really having fun reading it anymore.

.

.

 **Wave Child**

 **By: almakarma18**

 **Rated M**

 **\- Spoiler -**

 **-Warning-**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sometimes, you have to do what's best for you and your life, not what's best for everybody else." ~ unknown_

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything by my OC.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Namiko stared blankly while hiding her disgust to the woman in her mid-twenties that was currently sneering down toward her little form as the woman spat an earful of hurtful and venomous words toward her.

"Tsk… Aren't you a lucky little shit? If you weren't mention in my father will I would have thrown you from the very beginning! Tsk! You're such a burden just like your mother! Why didn't you just die together with your pathetic parent anyway!? Your existence is only causing me nothing but pain!"

She could only silently listen in boredom as the woman continue showering her with hurtful words, which was something she could easily ignore since the words never really bother her, only feeling irritation at the woman high pitch voice causing her sensitive ears to hurt from her loud voices.

"Why do I have to take care of you anyway? You don't even have any right to carry our family name because of your father filthy blood!"

The older woman has stop speaking for second to take a break, before a threatening smile spread on her face with her equally sickly sweet voice as she stared at her little form with cold, cold eyes.

"Now listen here you little trash… I don't want to hear any rumors or news about you causing any trouble after I come home … do not tarnish _ **my**_ family name… or else..."

 _Finally!_ Namiko thoughts with slight relief before remembering her role as she nods her head in submissive way before lowering her gave in the ground, seemingly unable to meet the woman eyes.

While her eyes are currently hidden under her thick eye glass, she watched the woman express a satisfied expression over her cowering form before closing her door of her simple family house with a loud thud.

Namiko stood still for a few more minutes before she felt the presence of the woman entirely disappeared from her senses causing her shoulder to slump down tiredly with a very annoyed expression on her face.

For all the people in Konoha that Tobi happen to choose for her to perform her fake identity, he just happen to have chosen that woman as her only living relative, her very vain supposed aunt.

She would have preferred to have been playing the role of an orphan girl, living alone in a very small apartment.

But no… Tobi just have to choose that woman to be her relative in her fake identity, her currently very annoying relative that happened to loathe her very existence.

She could tell that it was one of his ploys to make her see that Konoha isn't a perfect and happy place, like what most of the other nation seemed to think.

And really, he was currently succeeding, since she really dislikes most of the villagers already from what she has seen so far and experience.

However, she couldn't also help but applaud on Tobi well thought out planned since it seemed that from the very beginning, Tobi has already prepared a very perfect identity for her to use when the time come for her to infiltrate Konoha.

It was perfect and flawless move on his part.

The people in Konoha wouldn't find anything suspicious about her existence if they tried looking information about her living as Miko.

Because, her identity as Miko was something that already exists in the first place in Konoha, long before she even agreed to analyze and observe her birth place.

How or Why?

It was really easy to explain, Miko has long died ago during the Kyuubi attack along with her parent when she was still an infant, however, Tobi saw the opportunity to use the infant death to his advantage and decided to make a fake identity for her to use when she was ready to infiltrate Konoha.

Tobi has shown her one of those white Zetsu abilitiy to change into any shape of any person with perfect copy.

Although she could perfectly tell that he was also threatening her at the same time about what he could do if she ever change her mind, it was like he was telling her that she couldn't hide anything from him if she tried to betray him and that there is no use in changing side with her family since she couldn't run away anymore.

Tobi really like to fuck up her mind, especially when all he ever needed to do was to show her some stuff and just let her mind think the pro or cons of going against him.

And from what she has learned or seen so far, she could perfectly tell that her alliance with Tobi have more advantage than allying herself with her family.

It was also the reason why Tobi is perfectly content to let her live in Konoha, not fearing about her change of side since he knew that she was smart enough to know who has the losing side already.

But she also knew about the fact that Tobi is still wary about any bond that she would create when living in Konoha, especially her family, which is why she knew that he would do something to make her see that the bond she created or build are a useless thing.

However, what Tobi doesn't know was the fact that she knew exactly what his game is, that is why when the time comes she was ready or already has inkling about what he was going to do.

Really, the both of them are just both playing the game of deceit and manipulation on each other.

It was also the reason why Tobi choose 'Miko' for her to use while living in Konoha because 'Miko' wouldn't be able to receive any parental love toward her only living family.

Tobi was showing her the other side of having a family from what she experience during her first 2 years of living in a family that love her before, it was about the fact that a family also could hate, that they too wouldn't be able to love their own and would betray them in the end.

He was letting her see the ugliness of having a family, to further let her want to side with him, to be loyal to him for his plan.

It was also why 'Miko' was a perfect identity for her to use aside from not fearing about the fact that the people would be able to found out about her real identity since there has been a 'Miko' living in Konoha from the very start, so people wouldn't really be suspicious about her sudden appearance in the village.

That is why, she was currently living the life of Zai Miko, a shortened version of her real name which was one of Tobi dark sense of humor again, a 3 years old girl living alone in a two story house of her deceased parent near the outskirt of the village with a very rich aunt as her only remaining living related that seemed to loathe her very existence who live in the riches part of the village.

Miko father has been a ninja when he was still alive while her mother has been a rich civilian that has been thrown out by her grandfather when she married her father but only for the old man to have a change of heart when her mother died during the Kyuubi attack while Miko aunt remain the same, hating her younger sister since her mother has been the favorite child.

Then Miko grandfather died from heart attack a few days later that she turn a year old, and she was almost been place in the care of the orphanage by her aunt but was only save by her grandfather will that state that her aunt would need to care of her and give everything she want or need for her dream until she turn into an adult or else her aunt would not inherit any of the family fortune and would be donated for the village to use.

So now her aunty needed to take care of her, meaning she was left to live alone in her late parent house and was given money from time to time with a care taker to look after her, although she was left alone most of the entire time from her so called care taker.

After all, the will didn't dictate that she needed to live with her aunt which she was grateful for since she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from stabbing the woman to death if it happens.

She could be calm and patience but she still has her breaking point after all, so she wouldn't be able to stop herself from snapping at the woman one of these days.

Thankfully, she was left alone, with her care taker coming to check on her once in a while, and the woman visiting her once in a 3 – 7 months which was already a lot since the woman just need to go to her care taker to ask about if she were still alive and breathing.

It was also the reason why her supposed aunt allowed her to become a ninja since she would become an adult faster if she became a ninja rather than living a life of a civilian. Although she bet that the woman was also mentally wishing that she would die early when she told the woman that she want to be a ninja.

Thankfully, the woman also wouldn't be able to disturb her schedule and hidden agenda since her aunt just love to leave Konoha for vacation, almost staying for a year in another place before coming back to Konoha again.

Hey, the woman is rich and vain at that, she love to flaunt her riches.

As for 'Miko' personality, since she was still young, she wouldn't really get any suspicious look if she were to start acting different because 'Miko' doesn't have much personality build up yet since she was still growing up after all.

From what little thing she knew about Miko, she was a very quiet girl, a bookworm and friendless since she has never really left the house she has been living aside from the time that she was being called to her Aunt house or doing shopping.

And since Miko wanted to become a ninja, she could be seen outside her house from time to time while she train in her backyard while also having a penchant in going inside the forest from time to time, collecting stuff like herbs and doing who knows what.

(The forest is a perfect place to speak with Tobi or Tobi spy which was the white Zetsu during her stay in the Village)

Also, Miko has never interacted much with a lot of people in Konoha before, so no one would get suspicious about her attitude, basically, no one really knew about her in a very deep level so no one would be able to point out even if she started acting a little strange.

So, Miko going outside and eating in a ramen shop wouldn't garner her any suspicious because people would just think that she was finally curious about the outside world.

Besides, no one would ask her why she was going out aside from her aunt, which doesn't really care anything about her while her care taker would only need to report that she was still breathing to her guardian, so yup a win and win situation for her.

No one would really bother her, the people would leave her in her lonesome and no one would distract her from observing the villagers like a creepy little fucker.

Tobi really made sure that she wouldn't experience any parental love from her fake persona or anything positive.

And talking about parental love…

Minato… her father is alive, breathing and all.

Her mind has blanked out for a few second when she learns it from Tobi _before_ sending her to Konoha to live.

When she first met her father and her twin brother, she has felt something when she saws them standing alive before her but she knew that what she felt wasn't a strong feeling like love or longing.

No, she has no love to Minato and Naruto… but she doesn't also feel any hatred toward them at the same time… if she was to describe it, it was a mere feeling of curiosity and interest for a certain stranger or a person from what she felt during those times.

Maybe if she tried to get to know or allowed herself to be happy with them she would learn how to love them but it has never cross her mind once bit about the thoughts of loving and staying with her living family.

Because from the very start, she knew that it wouldn't end well.

Why would she try to get close to them when she would betray and hurt them in the end?

Isn't it better for the three of them that they aren't really that close from the very start?

She would only bring pain for them… well more pain when the time come when she would let them see what kind of a monster their daughter/twin sister became to be.

She could at least lessen the pain that they would surely feel as a family right? That is why she would stay away from them or would put up a wall when she would interact with them to save them from experiencing more pain for the cruel action that she would surely do to them in the future.

Besides… she already has a really bad experience with blood relative in her previous life especially when it was about 'father' related stuff.

Her adopted parents has been different, it was because they weren't related to her by blood that she allowed herself to bond with them.

However, blood relative has been something that she wasn't really keen because of her bad experiences.

She wasn't also delusional to think that she could stop and escape Tobi if she were to really choose to stay with her family and be happy with them.

Happiness comes with a price after all.

Because frankly, it wouldn't end well with her family if she choose to stay.

Well… If she was much stronger she might change her mid… but her bonds toward Minato and Naruto wasn't that really strong… heck, there are no bonds between the three of them aside from their blood tying them together.

And even if she was really powerful… it didn't mean that she would choose to stay in Konoha to be with her family since she prefer to have more freedom and choices in her new life.

Tobi would hunt her down for betraying him, heck; Tobi might even decide to massacre the villager along with the Uchiha if he chooses to.

Or Tobi wouldn't massacre the Uchiha and decide to throw Konoha into a civil war causing Konoha destruction.

And that was something that she doesn't really want to happen since her knowledge would be useless because some few things would remain the same.

Besides, there are still people she still needs to live for the thing she wants to happen before they could die for all she care.

Because, really, she wasn't really that delusional and naïve to think that there are someone out there that would be able to stop Tobi if he chooses to move early; even her father wouldn't be able to stop him, the man almost died in the Kyuubi attack when it was only the beginning and a small part of Tobi plan.

Only, Naruto, the child of prophecy would be able to have a chance to stop his plan.

And that was only when Naruto has people to help him do it because Naruto wouldn't be able to stop Tobi all alone.

Naruto need all the help that he could get, especially when he was the reincarnation of a certain someone, and that was something that would define his victory over Tobi.

But for now… what she really wants the most is the fact that the fourth shinobi war need to _**happen,**_ and she preferred to be alive to witness it.

Because, whether Tobi or Naruto succeed doesn't matter one bit since whatever the outcome of the war is, she would get what she want in the end.

Why is that?

Well, she also wants the same thing that Tobi and Naruto want.

She also wanted _**peace;**_ however the only difference was the fact that it doesn't matter to her one bit how they do it.

What the outcome of the future war doesn't matter to her really; Tobi could win for all she care or even Naruto, even if she knew what kind of world or what kind of thing would happen when Tobi succeed with his plan, even if that mean turning into white Zetsu… world destruction also meant peace for her because there would be no more war since nothing would remain in the end.

Even she knew that the kind of thinking that she has is really mess up but really she already knew what came next after death, she doesn't even care about being punish for her sin.

And just because Naruto won and succeed in beating Tobi on what she remembers doesn't mean that it would come true in her new life because the world she live at the moment is a so called reality and wasn't just a mere story.

Namikaze Uzumaki Namiko, who was not mention in the Naruto world from what she remember, wanted to see with her own eyes if the action she took, the path that she walk and the events that she change or mess with, really wanted to know if the world will come to an end because of what she did or didn't do.

She wanted to see with her own eyes the end result of the future Fourth Shinobi War since she never did finish reading Naruto.

She didn't know the end result of Naruto and Sasuke final battle against each other after beating a Goddess Rabbit, about how they wanted to change the world with their own views and beliefs before clashing against each other.

Their final confrontation, she wanted to see the end result of that battle.

Selfish of her? Well… aside from wanting to see the antagonist or the protagonist makes the world a peaceful world.

What she wanted the most was to see or learn the end result of the story.

That's all she care really… it was what she and Konaha wanted to know… the both of them wanted to see or know the end result of the story since they died before they could learn it.

 **The end result of the fourth shinobi war and that is why the war needs to happen.**

She knew that like any stories, there are always a happy ending but the only different was the Naruto that she remember was just a story… and now that she was living in this world, something is bound to be different from what she remember, especially what the ending will be.

However, she really wanted to know the ending even if it meant that the world she is currently living would end.

She would never ever know the ending of the story in her memory because that world is already a world that was out of her reach.

So she could only choose to see what kind of ending her current world is rather than the ending that she couldn't really know since she was in another world and wasn't the same one from what she remembers.

Why wasn't she preventing the war from happening? Why wouldn't she save the life of the people that she could? Why wasn't she stopping anything from happening? All those tragedies? All those deaths?

She could only smile coldly about the naïve thoughts of those that would try it if they were in her place.

Since a war is bound to happen anyway even if Tobi didn't had a hands on it from the start, especially when it is a world full of shinobi, a very violent and destructive world.

The chaos is bound to happen anyway, especially when it consisted of human being.

It was already in their human nature.

It didn't help at all about the fact that her current world population consisted with more twisted people.

And every living being would die in the end, no matter how long someone might live; s/he would eventually face his own ending no matter how long it might take.

Really… for those people that she read before that tried to stop it from happening… well it was stupid for them to think that they would be able to stop it from happening and so easily at that.

Everything was bound to happen sooner or later because everything is always changing; it was on its nature already because nothing will ever stay the same.

And in her current generation… it was the time of change, whether it was for good or bad… only time will tell.

.

.

.

 **(3)**

.

.

Namiko couldn't help but observe the villagers as she walked around the place again with a blue scarf covering mostly half of her face since it's already November, the weather is really cold.

She has been in Konoha for almost a month now since she only arrive after her 3rd birth day and from what she observe so far, some few things still remain in the canon Naruto that she remember.

For example, the villagers is still treating Naruto the same treatment from what she remember, the only difference was the fact that not all the villagers seemed to loathe Naruto existence, some were just wary of her twin brother because of his status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

She could only point out the reason was because Minato is currently alive; it was the only reason that the villagers are keeping themselves from outright treating the boy as a trash.

Added to the fact that Minato was also known as a skillful and master in the art of sealing so they aren't that much scared about the fact that the boy would unleash the Kyuubi toward them… well they aren't really that much afraid like how she remember.

Besides, Naruto status as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki was already in effect and was currently an S-rank secret already.

While there are also those few stupid people that tried to openly show their hatred and animosity toward Naruto while most of the villagers just mostly hid their hatred, albeit failing since even she could clearly see it when she look in their eyes, they couldn't really hide their hatred toward the boy.

Well, she couldn't really blame the villagers from hating since it was really hard to forgive and fully stop hating someone, although she couldn't stop herself from labeling the villagers, civilian and ninja alike, as stupid since they obviously doesn't have any brain in their head.

She knew that human could be unreasonable sometimes, hating someone especially when one is looking for someone to blame is a very hard thing to do after all however; even she could tell or understand the simple method of using a human being to seal a very powerful being inside a person in order to keep them safe from the bijuu since the people doesn't really know anything about what the bijuu are and only see them as a mere beast.

Couldn't they understand over the fact or the reason why they seal a bijuu inside a person was to keep them safer rather than let the bijuu room around freely because of the destruction that they could cause because of the power that they have?

Especially over the fact that the Jinchuriki is only a human being just like them and wasn't really the actual Bijuu?

The word _**seal**_ was especially use for it after all!

Don't they understand the meaning of that word?

Really, people could be unreasonable sometimes; she couldn't help but shake her head from the people stupidity.

Anyway!

The villagers, mostly the civilian never really tried to beat or hit Naruto in any kind of form since that would be just too stupid even for them and would be crossing the line since they doesn't really want to get Minato furious at them.

There is a reason why the man was feared and became a Hokage at a very young age after all.

It doesn't matter if their so called Hokage was known to be kind, benevolent and a very understanding person; he was still a war veteran and a ninja after all.

The villagers aren't that stupid and suicidal enough to make Minato angry at them.

Besides, they couldn't really complain for having a Jinchuriki living in their village because Konoha is a military village after all.

Even if the people doesn't want to acknowledge it, having a Jinchuriki in their own village also mean that they are also being protected from being easily attack from another village despite the danger of having a Jinchuriki living in their own village because that is how much their existence meant from the other nation and people.

Although, it doesn't change over the fact that there are still those very stupid people that would still try to hurt the boy or outright murder the Kyuubi Jinchuriki because their hatred are just too strong for them to forget and forgive, consequences be done.

It just shows that the world isn't really a perfect place … even if Konoha was known for being the nicest village among the elemental nation.

Besides, the villager's respects toward their Hokage remain strong, especially when he survived and has stop the Kyuubi attack.

Tobi has mention it to her before she even arrive in Konoha, in order to let her know what she was dealing with, it was about the fact that it was the existence of an aunt that wasn't in canon that has done the sealing of the Kyuubi.

It was the reason why she fully believes that the world she was currently living wasn't the same as the canon Naruto that she remembers, and was somehow in an alternate world if she were to guess.

Because, she doesn't remember Kushina has a little sister, nor Naruto having a twin sister.

She has always been suspicious about the fact that she was in an alternate world the moment that she exist as Naruto twin sister.

That is why, she was still trying to find out about what else was different in her current world, because if Kushina has a little sister something that she knew that shouldn't exist, then surely there is a high chance that an existence that should exist isn't existing at all.

Heck, even some of the personality of a canon character that she remembers wouldn't be the same or there would be a slight change on their personality because of certain circumstances that are so different from what she remembers.

And of course, while Tobi told her about her aunt existence, he also didn't forgot to mention about the fact that her father was so against Kushina little sister doing the sealing in his stead and was ready to die doing it himself if her aunt didn't just went ahead and did it without even letting them finish their arguments or even listening towards her father explanations and reasons.

Well even she could understand her father situation during those times since from what she knew, arguing with an Uzumaki, two Uzumaki at that is a lost cause, there was no way that he would have won the argument anyway since it wasn't just her mother that he was arguing with during those time.

Of course, Tobi wouldn't forget to paint her father bad in her eyes since he also told her about the fact that Minato has been ready to use the sealing if her aunt didn't interfere, leaving his children alone with a heavy burden to carry despite how he could have live if he uses a different method in sealing the Kyuubi that doesn't cause him to lose his life.

While Tobi was also telling her in a roundabout way about the fact that Minato has chosen to make his own children into a living sacrifice at that without a single hesitation, choosing to be a _**Hokage**_ and making the village his _**first**_ priority rather than thinking the consequences of his action if he were to die, and choosing to be a father, to be a parent toward his children as a _**second and last**_ priority only.

Tobi was basically telling her that her father choose the village over his children, that they aren't really that much important than the village itself.

And she couldn't help but applaud in Tobi manipulation and brainwashing method during those time since she was still slightly affected by his words despite the fact that she already knew about it, and she couldn't help the shiver that run on her back when she thoughts about how she would have been affected if she was a normal child.

She bet that he would have easily twisted and manipulates her into his perfect little puppet if she weren't an abnormal child from the very beginning.

Anyway!

Now that Minato is currently alive in this alternate world, the villagers aren't stupid and blind for them to be able to not see that Naruto is Minato child because their resemblance are really uncanny, especially when they are being seen together.

And the only reason why the villagers didn't hate, wary or even disgusted in Minato action on making his own son into a Jinchuriki was because of the words that he has spoken about, how could he even think on using a child of another person if he couldn't even sacrifice his own son (and daughter) for his village, causing their beliefs, morals, respect and loyalty toward him soar high by his words alone.

Hey if their Hokage could choose the Villagers over his own family then surely they could put their trust on the man to not abandon them and choose a fair method right?

And Namiko learned it secretly from a fanatic of her father, and it was something that Tobi has forgotten to mention and hidden from her. Although he doesn't know that she knew about it though, better let the man think that he got the upper hand.

Although, even though the villagers knows about the fact that his wife died also during the Kyuubi attack and that he has a Jinchuriki as a son, no one even mention of their Hokage having a daughter or even said daughter being taken away after the Kyuubi attack.

She could only guess that only some of the higher up knew her existence or she was already written as a lost cause and was mark as dead, something that she couldn't blame her father if he lose hope since even she would doubt and give up about it if she were on his shoes because of the circumstances about her situation.

After all a daughter being taken away by a super and very powerful, vengeful of a sharingan user of a mad man isn't a very ideal situation for a father, especially when said father is the Hokage of the very village that her kidnapper seemed to hate and loathe judging by his action alone.

And Lastly, Naruto still retain his last name as an Uzumaki while the identity of his parent was never mention again since it was also place in S-rank secret to hide it from the man numerous enemies.

And even if everyone knew about Naruto parentage or that Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the villagers are wise enough to keep it a secret and never mention it again even if their appearances was already an evidence enough about what kind of relationship that they have, it was still better for the villagers to turn a blind eye about it because no one really want anyone getting any idea in attacking the village just because of it.

And all of that was something that Namiko could get just by staying in Konoha for about a month, and despite everything she learned so far, she knew that she was still missing a few very important things since there are still a few things that are bound to be different from what she remembers or something knew that she needed to know.

That is why, she found herself walking around the village again since she was planning to learn more about what was different this time around.

And little bit of curiosity about her birth place.

However, despite living in Konoha for almost a month now, it didn't escape her eyes that the high tension that she has sense and saw around the people before has lessen considerably from what she remember as she continue to walk around the place, which made her frown.

It was only her third time strolling the village in the first place since she has been staying cope inside her own house as she tried to adjust her new situation without getting anyone suspicious of her, she still wanted to be prepared and careful about her identity, while pouring her time learning fuinjutsu since her mind contain many idea just by that one subject alone.

It was a very useful skill that fascinated her, especially when just by a brushing a language or a code could easily seal a very powerful being.

That is why she was also outside since she wanted to buy supplies while looking for a numerous example of fuinjutsu that was being sold in Konoha even if she was not allowed to buy it, she could just easily memorize it with just one look, a skill she found very useful as she silently thanks her father genes for it.

As she walk around the place, she couldn't help but roamed her eyes around that was being hidden by her thick eye glass, storing what she heard all around her as she walk pass by even if some seemed to be useless but no one would ever know, some of what she was hearing could be useful in the future or for the upcoming days before she finally heard what she was looking for.

People gossip all the entire time, one just need to know what to look for since what she was looking for would just bound to reach her ears and this time it seemed that something very important is going to happen soon.

She knew that Kumo and Konoha are still in stand still against each other with their war going on however this time around it seemed that a talk about a peace treaty to end the war is about to happen soon since some group of people are currently talking about an ambassador from Kumo arriving in Konoha next month.

That really explain about the fact that the villagers seemed to be bustling in happiness and excitement from what she seen the last time that she has been out.

It seemed that she really needs to go out more often since she could miss some important events if she just stayed cope up inside her house.

However, she couldn't help the nagging sensation in the back of her mind about what she just heard since it seemed to be very familiar to her before it clicked in her mind a few second later about why it felt familiar to her.

 _Isn't this were Hinata was kidnapped because Kumo wanted to learn and get their hand on their Byakugan? And the reason why Neji father died in the first place?_

Namiko couldn't help but frown before shrugging her shoulder carelessly as she continue to walk around the place since the event doesn't have anything against her or doesn't affect her in anyway.

It wasn't really her problem and she doesn't want to interfere with any of it.

Besides, Tobi said that she could distract or cause slight disturbance around the village from time to time or whenever she want to and stopping what was about to happen would only cause her problem and not the village.

Just let Konoha handle their own problem, it wasn't her fault if the people in Konoha are really that stupid and so trusting for not even thinking about any hidden ulterior motive from their enemy even if they are being offer a peace treaty for distraction from what they are really planning or what they really wanted.

So no, she wasn't going to stop or help in anyway.

A few more minutes of walking around, Namiko found herself blinking her eyes as she stop herself in front of another familiar place aside from the famous Ichiraku Ramen Stand that she remember in her previous life.

She couldn't help but think for a minute if she should just go inside or leave the place since the last time that she went into a familiar place, she accidentally met Minato and Naruto for the first time, something she didn't' plan on doing just yet.

Namiko knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from meeting some of the canon character but all she wants at the moment was a peace of mind while she look around the place.

While also knowing every nook and cranny around the villages just for a failsafe if she were ever needed to escape or hide without needing Tobi help to get her out of the place.

Or when Tobi decide to be an asshole, silently watching her escape from her pursuer and explaining it as her training method for his excuse for not helping her.

Besides, he couldn't really just observed or watch her the entire time anyway since he still need to do a few more thing for his evil plan.

And since she doesn't believe herself to be a very lucky person, something bad would definitely happen to her, called it a gut feeling.

That is why she continues to stare at the store before shrugging her shoulder, she doesn't really want to bump into any character that she knew yet but she definitely wasn't a coward.

So she entered the store with a curios eyes hidden under her thick eye glasses, looking around the place with sharp eyes she couldn't help but mentally sigh when she saw someone that she could recognize before ordering a take-out dango from the nice looking female that has greeted her as soon as she enter the store.

"Wait for a few second alright little one? I'll be right back with your order!" the young woman said with a warm voice before walking away after placing her to sit on a chair as she waits for her order.

She couldn't help but look around the place one more time while fixing her scarf in false action as her hidden eyes stayed glue toward a figure of a young female teen.

And Namiko eyes glint in interest as she stare on the figure of a very young Anko that was currently eating dango like a rabid beast before seeing her stop eatng for a second to sneer on a group of young couple that was blatantly looking at her direction.

She couldn't help but scrutinize eAnko one more time before subtlety moving her eyes away since she doesn't really want to get Anko attention on her.

That girl would get her in all sort of trouble that is why she left the store after receiving her orders and didn't let herself stay long in the dango store before the fate or destiny (something she doesn't believe) tried to troll her.

However, it seemed that so called fate, something that she doesn't really believe, was out to get her because after exiting the store for a few second a voice shouted behind her, a very familiar voice.

"HEY! YOU! THE GIRL WEARING THAT BLUE SCARF!" "

Should she act like she couldn't hear him despite how loud his voice is and just continue walking away?

"HEY! You're the girl that I bump into right? I got it right!? I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER THE PLACE DATTEBAYO!"

Or not… since she knew that her twin would just look for her again from what she just heard… although she couldn't help but be curious and wary about the fact that he could tell that it was her just by seeing her back only.

Was he always been this sharp at this young age?

Sighing mentally, she couldn't help but turn around slowly with half lidded eyes hidden under her eye glass while her very presence screamed laziness and indifference something that doesn't seemed to affect her twin at all.

Namiko was grateful to be wearing a very thick eye glasses as she move her eyes around the place, sensing and seeing a truly concealed presence of an obviously hidden ninja that has stop and place their selves in a very secure but ready on an attack position just after her twin stop before her with a very blinding bright smile on his face.

If she were to guess, the hidden ninja are certainly an Anbu that was guarding and following Naruto around the villages.

Moving her eyes toward her twin, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrow when she saw him wearing an overly bright orange short and t-shirt that was too bright for her taste.

However, she couldn't help but question herself, did Naruto started wearing orange theme clothes so early in his life? Didn't he start wearing it at the age of 10 years old when he was so close to graduating the academy?

Or is it because the circumstances difference this time around?

Hmm… that was something she would think later on when she was all by herself but for now she has a twin brother to handle.

Namiko couldn't help but raise her hands, sensing as the Anbu chakra tense and spike causing her to roll her eyes on how paranoid the group was acting, especially the one that screamed violence among the three group of Anbu.

Although, she could really end her brother life so easily if she really wants too at the moment, she would probably have done it if she was a really full antagonist and was totally against him… luckily for him she was in between.

"Could you please don't get to close." Namiko said with a polite voice while pushing the twisted thinking face of her twin brother that was currently on her personal space.

Naruto in his part, just blink his eyes at her before beaming brightly while scratching the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Hehehe! Sorry bout that! Hey! Hey! Are you free right now?"

She couldn't help but raise her eye brow elegantly at his total act of friendliness toward her, before blinking her eyes and tilting her head to the side, watching as a few stray of her hair slip past from her ear before stopping and blocking her right eye, "Apology accepted. Well… I just finish ordering dango just now… and was just going back to looking around the place… so do you need something from me?"

"EHH? Dango? You should try ramen! It's the best food in the whole world! I know! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen right now!"

However, before Namiko could protest or refuse his offer, she was already being pulled by her wrist by a very overly excited blond before her.

She couldn't help but feel slightly confuse and a nagging in the back of her mind that there is just something wrong about her current situation… no her interaction with Naruto…

Because…. She could tell that there is something wrong with this Naruto… and she doesn't know why or what.

She already knew that there would be different from Naruto personality when she meets him, she just didn't think that the difference would be this huge.

What she learned and sees during their short interaction was over the fact that this Naruto are far more composed, friendlier, more upbeat, more trusting and far more mature, with his hidden silly act, happier, and far smarter from what she remember.

Heck, she could tell that the boy could see the animosity and hatred that few of the villagers have thrown on his way during their interaction _**but**_ the boy wasn't _**affected**_ by it at all.

Hell!

Naruto was easily ignoring it like he has done it already with years of experience while a very understanding expression flashing in his eyes for a few second later before disappearing completely as soon as it appeared, something that she should probably have miss if she weren't looking and studying her twin intensely.

That is why she couldn't help but allow herself to be pulled by her twin brother as she run along with him in confusion, curiosity, wary and interest, missing how his small fingers slowly intertwining with her own.

While pushing on the back of her mind about the strange emotion she could feel bubbling inside of her from the usually hollow and empty feeling that she usually felt.

Because…

What worried her about the most was over the fact that the Naruto before her was acting a bit more of the kind of man he would grow up to be in the future from what she remembers.

And that was confusing, if Naruto was acting like this, the supposed protagonist, the child of prophecy, then surely there is also something big that are entirely different in this world.

Someone or something that would cause a problem from what she wanted.

And that was something that she needed to know soon, and if by staying, bonding or whatever with her twin brother was what she could do to get the answer that she want then she would do it.

After all, her twin brother is in the eye of the storm, she's bound to found out what she was looking for if she just stayed with him.

Even though Namiko doesn't know about why her twin brother seemed to have taken a fast liking toward her but if using whatever Naruto felt toward her, even if it meant acting as his friend, then she wouldn't feel any remorse in using her twin brother from what she want.

It doesn't matter over the fact that he was her blood and flesh twin brother.

From the very beginning, life is unfair while the world is a cruel place.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hints and Hints for future chapter events later on in the story! =)

Guess who she will be meeting in the next chapters? OR Who do you want her to meet next?

Anyone want to know who she will be paired with? Hint: I rarely see any OC paired with this character! (well I have read a lot of SI OC Naruto but I never read him paired with an OC though, only one story but not he was not the main pairing though)

For future events or situation in the story!

 **Which characters should I kill? Which character do you want me to keep alive in the story?**

xD I'm having a hard time choosing which character should I kill lol since it would be so unrealistic if no one die at all. And it's better for me to decide early on who I should kill in the story since it easier for me to imagine how the story would be in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wave Child**

 **By:** _almakarma18_

 **Rated M**

 **= SPOILER =**

 **= WARNING =**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything by my Oc.**

.

.

" _Things could have been, have been different. I wish they were."_

" _Life is so constructed, that the event does not, cannot, will not, match the expectation."_ **– Charlotte Bronte**

" _Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? Nobody has ever apologized for making me this way."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

For being born genius, Namiko was quite ashamed to admit that she should have seen or figure out what was the most important piece that she has been missing.

The _**catalyst**_ that would greatly affects every events and situations that would transpire in the future.

And she has been really stupid, too slow to figure it out even if she has the most knowledge among the people in the whole entire world to the place that she has been born into even if there are some slight differences in the world that she has been living.

But at the moment, she still couldn't figure out what was the most important piece that she has been missing despite being around her twin brother from the past few days.

She knew that she was probably acting paranoid but she has always trusted her instinct and when she truly interacts with Naruto in that fated day, her instinct has been screaming at her that there was something very wrong in her situation, that there was currently something that she has been missing, a very important one that would greatly affect the thing that she wanted and that was something that she couldn't entirely just ignored even if it was only her gut instinct that was telling her.

So she couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as she close the book that she has been reading for a while even if her attention has been in la la land while silently thanking her ability to multi-task.

She was really lucky to inherit most of the positive ability from her parent in her present life, although it seemed that she didn't inherit her parent good nature personalities and kind nature and lovable side and their morals and…. yeah you should probably know where she was getting at.

She didn't inherit the kind nature that made her parent a good person, nada, none or precisely… the type of kindness that Namiko probably know would be a definitely twisted type of kindness and love that she knows of.

And if there was someone that she would probably treasure or treat special in her present life, they would probably be lucky or unlucky enough to have her attention and interest from her.

Because even Namiko knew herself enough to know that it wouldn't stop her for twisting, hurting or causing pain for that person despite earning her good side since she is a very twisted person.

It didn't help that she has been living most of her entire previous and present life with a very twisted and broken people.

So in the future, she might or will have done something she thoughts was a good thing for the people she cared for when in truth, she was just causing them pain and suffering.

Well… she'll just worry about it if it was really happening before her but for now.

Namiko was 100 percent sure that maybe someday in the future, she would probably have done something unforgivable in order to keep Kohana happy or safe even if it meant hurting Kohana in the process because she believes about the words "the end justify the means".

She has been the kind of person that would do everything and anything when she put her mind into it because it was related about someone that she treasure the most especially now that she experience the feeling of being a failure.

If, she means 'if' she really found something or someone to treasure the most… god forbid… that person is either really lucky or unlucky because her action would be more severe and extreme and would probably be seen as something hurtful and painful rather than kindness or an act of love because in the end she doesn't really know what the word love and kindness really mean.

Especially when her previous father has only taught her the meaning of familial love in a kind of twisted way, something he has once explain it to her.

As for Kohana, Namiko knew that Kohana has never really loved her, or precisely Kohana has only liked her and it was not love because they only interact for a short while, not long enough to gurantee that she has been love.

It was just that Kohana was only the very first person to show her genuine kindness and to make her experience the joy of living.

And that small action alone was enough for Kohana to be a very precious person in her life, to easily become the light of her world.

That is why, she knew that she would probably more likely to act in a twisted way for the person that she would find precious.

Anyway!

Namiko couldn't help but mentally shake her head since she doesn't really want her thinking process to turn into a more darker and sinister thoughts, she slowly turn her head around and stare at the circle clock that was hanging in the wall.

It was almost time for her to meet her twin brother again, so she turn her head back before picking up her thick eye glass on her left and putting it on in her face again.

Then she stood up and collected the books and scrolls all around her before placing the books back toward the shelfs on where she got it from while taking the books that she wanted to read for later time.

Namiko nod her head as she look over her appearance before walking over the front desk while carrying a new bunch of books and scrolls in her tiny arms and flashing the woman behind the desk with a polite smile on her face.

"Oh my hello there little Zai-chan!" the woman greeted her with a cheery voice while she greeted her back in politeness.

"I would like to borrow this books and scrolls please."

"Oh my! Borrowing again? You must really love to read a lot! Let me just check it up for you alright?" the woman said with a bright smile on her face before she sorted out the items one by one.

A few second later, the woman place the item in a bag and handed it toward her.

Namiko reach over with her small hand before bowing her head toward the woman after carefully securing her grip on the bag.

"Thank you Mai-san, I'll be leaving now."

"No problem little Zai-chan! Come back again soon!"

She just nods her head toward the woman before walking out the building.

A blast of cold wind immediately greeted her back as soon as she took a step outside the building that she has been staying, causing her body to shiver from the cold air which prompted her to walk faster more toward her destination.

A few minutes of walking around, she could finally see a familiar looking ramen shop in the distance before she sense the familiar bright and warm chakra of her twin brother already inside the shop but for her to only falter on her step so suddenly when she sense another familiar presence sitting next on her brother side.

However, a split second later she was soon could be seen walking back again like nothing just happened while mentally berating herself in her mind from faltering on her step while at the same time numerous plan forming in her mind since that small mistake means that she still need more training if she couldn't act normally when something surprises her, especially when something unexpected showed or appear before her.

Because of all the people that she was dealing with, a single mistake is a very dangerous thing for her to do because she was dealing with Tobi of all people after all.

Just a single mistake would be a matter of life and death to her.

Disaster and chaos is bound to happen to her if she even let herself made a single and tiny little mistake when she was dealing with Tobi.

That is why, after listing numerous training in her mind, her posture became more relax while noting at the same time the three hidden presence around Ichiraku ramen that she senses before she even enter the ramen shop.

"Hello Naruto, did I make you wait for long?" Namiko said with a polite voice before her twin brother.

Naruto immediately turn around when he heard her voice, his face lighting up when his cerulean blue eyes land on her small form before a bright grin spread over his face as he spoke toward her in happiness.

"Heya Miko-chan! I've been waiting for you! And nah! You arrive at the exact time! Like always -ttebayo! Well better than being late like a certain someone that I know! Did you know? There was that one time when he…"

Namiko just silently nod her head toward her brother as he kept blabbering stuff again before turning her head toward the other person next to Naruto that was currently shaking his head with a fond expression on his face at the same time.

"Good afternoon Fourth Hokage-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you again."

Minato just let out an exasperated sigh at her formal attitude before flashing a very bright smile, something she mentally stored in her mind to practice for since she really wanted to be able to express the same expression that they have without any help from her spiritual jutsu.

"Hello Miko-chan! Call me Minato! Didn't I tell you already that you could call me by my name right?"

Namiko just tilt her head to the side before nodding her head toward him.

"Hai Minato-sama if that's what you want me to do."

Minato could only sigh mentally knowing that the little girl before him would just use his title the next time that they met again out of politeness, although he was a little surprise about the unexplained happiness for finding out about the girl stubborn attitude, especially when the little girl before him remind him of his past dealing with litte Kakashi.

It was only the third time that he met the girl but somehow it was like he was back in the past again as he deal or interact with a young Kakashi, a very traumatize young Kakashi, every single time that he interact with the girl.

However, he couldn't help but let out a small relieve sigh when he saw that at least this time the little girl isn't just as close up like Kakashi has been in the past since the girl at least express more emotion, especially a positive emotion when she was interacting with the other people around her, no matter how small or little the girl show her emotion.

It was also why he couldn't help but really worry over the girl because from what he has observe so far, the girl doesn't just let anyone in because he could see that she has been discretely and skillfully putting her wall up toward the people around her and he could clearly see what the girl was doing, although he was a little disturb that the girl knew how to mask her emotion so well when she was just a little child.

Something must have happened in the past or it might have been about the child lifestyle, he doesn't really know anything too deep about the girl since he never have thought of truly investigating the girl after founding out that his son befriend the girl.

Maybe he should investigate the girl more properly this time?

While he respect a person privacy in their life, it was still better to take out or solve the root of the problem earlier than let it grow out, he doesn't want it getting out of hand in the near future.

Especially, when the girl is very special child just like how Kakashi was in the past.

Obviously the child is a prodigy in the making.

He has met a fairly number of prodigy in his life despite the fact that it was rare occurrence for a prodigy to be born in a generation but he knew with just one look when he sees one because he has seen it, they just has that same look in their eyes that shone knowledge beyond their age, mature like a grown up adult, aware of what was truly happening in the world, but most of all, eyes that are painfully lonely with or without their knowledge.

That is why he would dig deeper to find out more about the girl because he was really worried for the girl among all else.

Minato couldn't help but to let out a flash of a very sad and bitter smile on his face for a second on his face.

Because he would have never expected to be able to experience a father instinct of all things for the little girl before him, since among the many children that he met, it was only this girl before him that his son has befriended that made him feel like how a father worried toward his own child.

Surprisingly the feeling he felt toward the girl somehow felt the same way that he felt toward his son, like a true and genuine feeling toward his flesh and blood child.

That is why he couldn't help but be worried over the girl life because she was someone that he is already started treating like his own daughter.

And Minato wasn't acting and feeling like this at the moment because he was trying to find someone else to replace his still missing daughter, but he just felt happy and warm when his gaze settle in to little Miko, like some unknown feeling stirring inside of him which he couldn't explain.

That is why he was grateful for the chance to be able to act as a father toward a daughter that he couldn't have but also saddened for it because he knew that his daughter is just out there.

That is why Minato would do his best to care for this little girl on his own way because he knew that locking people out was never a good thing, especially when they are definitely feeling so lonely.

He doesn't really want the girl to walk in the wrong path just because of a hard time understanding what caring and kindness meant or refusing to acknowledge or understanding the meaning of bonding with other people, something that Miko seemed to lack of.

At least for some reason, the little girl seemed to at least have let his son in and allowed him to be her friend something he was greatly grateful of.

His son seemed to have broken the girl wall and now Naruto just need to show that he was really genuine on his action and feeling because that alone are very important toward a person like Miko is.

It has always been about how to prove oneself to get a person like that to open up before they let them in.

The girl might be friend with his son now but just one wrong move and everything would fall apart because befriending a person like Miko is very complicated matter.

Minato couldn't help but mentally sigh, his son really knew how to get himself in a very complicated matter because his first friend, turning out to be a very complicated and troublesome person to deal with, although his son has always been a magnet for trouble before he could remember.

But he wasn't worried about it because he knew that Naruto would be able to charm Miko, his son has the same air and personality just like Kushina, Naruto has definitely mostly took after his mother, especially Kushina beyond annoying stubborn personalities, something Naruto would need when dealing with Miko.

Surprisingly, Naruto and Miko seemed to be very compatible and that would greatly help them in the long run, despite the fact that their personalities seemed to be so different like the day and night, something that would be helpful because they would be teaching each other what the other has that they lack of.

His son would be able to help with the girl lack of social interaction while the little girl would be able to help his son live his life live like how a normal child should.

And at this thought, Minato eyes seemed to darkened with unexplained emotion, guilt and remorse about how his son was being treated by the villagers just because of something inside of him.

He has always been so worried about how his son would be living his life while growing up being treated with fear and contempt by the villagers but finally someone appeared that was willing to accept with his son.

So, Miko appearance is a very welcome change.

Minato then look down at the little girl still beside him, he couldn't help but pick the girl up before placing her in the chair on Naruto right side.

"It's my treat Miko-chan! Order anything you want." Minato happily said with a smile on his face toward the blinking Namiko.

Naruto who heard his father words immediately light up, "Really? Yatta! Another bowl of Miso Ramen for me Old man!"

"Hey!" Minato protested after hearing Naruto words before sighing fondly as he watched as Naruto begin to eat his ramen with gutso.

Namiko just blink her eyes as she observed her supposed 'family' actions, she couldn't help but wonder if how she would have turn up to be if she were to grow up by their side.

Maybe she is probably be a lessen monster than what she currently are?

Even she couldn't but feel that it's too bad that she was taken away from this place just watching her supposed family act around each other.

She probably would have experience and felt the same way with them when she has met Kohana.

It is really too bad that the path she was walking isn't the same as they have.

And as Namiko glance toward her father who in turn his head around to smile on her way.

' _ **Don't go blaming me for my actions now and in the near future… you are also at fault… because you should have protected me properly. Then everything that I will be doing wouldn't have happen if you just kept me safe from Tobi because even I could tell that you and Naruto probably have a higher chance of changing me into a better person.'**_

That is why, Namiko couldn't really help but wonder how she would have turn out to be if she have stayed by the light side… but it is too late now, she was already shrouded in darkness.

.

.

.

"Hello Uncle, I want to buy 12 pieces of persimmons please."

"Here you go, come again!"

Namiko just smile politely toward the older man while she take the fruit from him after paying him with her money before placing the fruits on her basket and bowing her head as she began to walk away.

Blue eyes darting around as she look around the market place as she tried to see if there are some more food that she wanted to buy, her eyes for once not hidden behind her thick eye glasses since the glass become foggy because of the cold weather.

She would have probably able to solve her problem if she was to use her chakra but she doesn't really want to get the attention of the people around her especially when she was currently living in Konoha.

Oh, it was not like she wasn't allowed to use her chakra, she could easily show the people that she has already unlock her chakra system and was finally able to use it despite her young age by just showing that she was just that skilled.

The place is famous for birthing skillful and genius children after all.

It was not like she was hiding her talent from the people around her, heck even her father already knew that she was quite skilled or even a prodigy, it was just that she wasn't showing how much skilled she really is.

She just prefers to not have more people attention on her when she already has the Hokage of all people watching her every move, especially when she was also being watched by Tobi and surely a creepy white and black stalker also.

Is it that bad for not wanting attention from more people when she has just been living in Konoha for just a month?

It is quite troublesome after all.

She wasn't also worried over the fact that Minato and someone else would recognize her real identity without her eye glasses because somehow her eye colors change.

It wasn't the same clear cerulean blue eye color anymore.

Her eye colors became deeper, bluer but much darker, blue eyes like the color of deep ocean blue rather than the bright blue sky color that her father and twin brother seemed to have.

So she wasn't really that worried of being recognized, especially when she was still young, she was sure that the genes that she took from her blood parent wouldn't be appearing yet.

Besides, her personalities were also different from what her parent has.

Even she could tell that she was a cold person.

Despite the fact that she smile, she knew that the emotion that she has been showing toward Minato and Naruto didn't reach her eyes, though she knew that they couldn't tell since her eyes is hidden after all.

THUD!

Huh…

What the…

One moment she has been walking while thinking something deeply but knowing her multi-tasking skill, she was also able to avoid bumping to other people while distracted but that was for normal civilian where they move normally and not on some fast moving people that ninja has.

It was the reason why she currently found herself lying down on her back, the bag of basket she was holding a few distance away to where she was laying down with the food already scatter all over the cold ground.

Blinking her eyes, she couldn't help but stare blankly at the grey cloud on the sky while she could feel the cold seeping into her clothe and into her back as she continue to lay down.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?!"

Namiko heard the sound of a young voice of a boy apologize before he silently appeared on her right side evidence enough for her to tell that it was definitely a ninja that has bump into her.

"Here I'll help you up." The boy said sheepishly before she found herself being lifted up under her armpit, something she would have refuses if not for the fact that she was surprise over the person identity.

Somehow, the person that has bump into her was one of those few people that Kohana felt really sorry for.

Though, when she saw him trying to remove the dirt from her clothes, she immediately took a step back causing the boy to startle over her action.

Yes, boy and not a man since he was still in his younger year.

"I could do it myself." Namiko said with emotionless voice with a blank expression on her face.

"Erm… oh.. ok… I-I'll just go pick up your stuff." The boy offered but before he could move to do what he just said, another person appeared or precisely chooses to finally reveal himself, a much younger boy than the one who bump into her.

"Here you go."

Thankfully, she was able to finally stop herself from showing even a little bit of reaction when something surprising happen to her.

So Namiko just blink her eyes when the youngest of the two boy offer her basket to take, and as her dark blue eyes glance toward the new face, she couldn't help but stare for a few more second before taking her basket back from the young boy hand.

Huh… another person appeared that Kohana felt sorry for and the last one was her inspiration in her previous life before.

He was the sole reason where she has gotten the idea to hunt and eradicate all the people in the organization of her father on her previous life after all.

She would be a fool not to recognize the identity of the person before her despite the fact that it was the first time she was seeing him for the first time in her present life.

She wouldn't be able to mistake the identity of the person before her, what with the very intelligent, sharp and old eyes in the face of someone so young, especially with his trademark stress line that he currently has on his face, though it was much more shorter from what she remember.

She knew who he was before she saw the mark of his clan on his clothes.

It was the future killer of the Uchiha Clan and the future Martyr of Konoha.

Heh… glancing on the two young boys before her one last time, she bow her head as she excuse herself from them, not before thanking the youngest boy for helping her pick up her stuff while accepting the apology of the older one who bump into her.

Dark blue eyes lingering on the older one more before walking away from them as she began walking back toward her so called home.

' _Hm… so that is one of the canons character that left so much impact in the world despite being dead even before the start of the canon story.'_

It was the one who will end up killing himself in the end, the one who taught Uchiha Itachi on what he became in the story, Uchiha Shisui.

Hm…

As Namiko keep walking further away and away from the two most important people who made such an impact in the canon story, she couldn't help but think on what to do with them.

She would have left them on their own… but Kohana felt _**sorry**_ for them.

Hmm…. What to do… what to do…

Oh well, she'll get there when the time comes, for now she'll just go home and cook her favorite food.

She still have enough time besides trouble will be coming next month after all.

She wonders what she will do to make it more complicated for the village since she needed to appease Tobi from time to time and it was something that he ask her to do after all.

So Namiko just hum a wordless tune as plan after plan run on her mind before a wicked smile grace her lips that was thankfully hidden under her red scarf while her eyes darkened for a little bit.

Heh… she got the perfect one, she is feeling a little vindictive to a certain someone after all.

For now… she has three weeks to think up a plan to make it look like no other outsider was in cohort with the real enemy.

It would definitely be end up a lasting problem in Konoha from what she was about to do.

Well, at least this time she wouldn't be the only one in a very unfair situation right?

' _Really… you should have protected me better father… or else none of this should be really happening right now if you just properly did your job as a Hokage and as a father supposed to be doing.'_

Turning around, she couldn't help but stare at the carved face of her father on the Hokage Mountain in the distance.

" **This is what I become, a monster, and you have a part of making me like this father."**

.

.

.

.

Well… even Namiko couldn't help but think of what her life or how she would turn out to be if she wasn't taken away, especially when she watched her supposed family act around each other.

Though, she would still continue to follow what she want, it just she couldn't help but think of what kind of life she has while staying by her family.

She would definitely have more choice on what she was about to do or more freedom from what she currently has, since she knew that everything she was doing are being watch by Tobi or by one of his minion.

She has enough of being controlled after all, like how she has in her previous life. No choice but to follow what her father want, and now she has no choice but to make it seem like she was following Tobi.

 **To My Reviewers:**

 **Kagami420:** Thanks for liking my story! :D

 **Alive:** Thanks? XD your words translate to strongly after… and I kinda get what you were trying to say? Lol

 **Guest:** Yup that is the reason why I write this story, I kind of want an OC that doesn't become selfless and sacrificing everything they have in life because of Naruto or for other people.

 **Guest:** Here is the next chatper! Hope you enjoy it.

.

 **Question:**

 **What kind of trouble do you want Namiko to do? Or what kind of chaos you want her to be part of?**


End file.
